Kokoro No Kaitou: Search For The Past :3:
by Dark Chobit
Summary: The sequel to Kokoro No Kaitou! Amaya runs into some trouble when an ex of Youko's shows up, with news that a Bounty Hunter is hunting down tennyos, amongst other youkai. And who is the mysterious woman called Tsuki? And why is she so familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 : Amaya's POV   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Three months.   
  
  
  
  
It's been three months since I met Youko, and came to live with him.   
  
  
  
  
I had since befriended the koorime named Hiei, one of Youko's thieving partners. I was quite proud f this, because Kuronue, Youko's other thieving partner, had informed me that it had taken him over a half a century.   
  
  
  
  
All in all, things seemed pretty boring after the defeat of Akira, my would-be husband.   
  
  
  
  
That is, until one chilly October day…   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
On the morn of that day, I awoke to rainwater pattering on the ground above the lair. Now, the lair is an underground hideout for the band of thieves that belongs to Youko Kurama. It is a series of catacombs deep within the earth, and is nearly impossible to penetrate. There are hundreds upon hundreds of rooms, each with a different purpose.   
  
  
  
  
I myself shared a room with the infamous thief himself.   
  
  
  
  
After all, he _was_ my koibito.   
  
  
  
  
I groggily opened my eyes, and let them settle on him.   
  
  
  
  
Youko Kurama, feared thief of Makai. He was a kitsune, or more specifically, a gingitsune. He had silver hair, which fell almost to his shoulder blades, and matching ears and a tail. His eyes were golden, though I couldn't tell at the moment because his eyes were closed.   
  
  
  
  
He was a killer, and I had seen him murder before, but…   
  
  
  
  
He was sweet, and kind to me. He was the one that saved me when I was going to be wed to the snake youkai named Akira. Well, it was probably more of a double save. I saved him from being executed, and he saved me from being eaten.   
  
  
  
  
I think that's pretty fair.   
  
  
  
  
I smiled, and pulled the blanket up to my nose. I was so incredibly lucky to have him…   
  
  
  
  
Since when did I, a former princess, deserve this little slice of heaven?   
  
  
  
  
He must have sensed me watching him, because his eyes opened. Those beautiful, _beautiful_ golden orbs.   
  
  
  
  
I blushed. "Gomen nasai, Kurama-kun. Did I wake you?"   
  
  
  
  
He pulled me into his embrace, and I gladly sank into it. He was so warm…   
  
  
  
  
"Of course not." He whispered, his voice still scratchy from sleep.   
  
  
  
  
We were both quiet after that, and I started to fall asleep again, safe and content in his arms…   
  
  
  
  
Then suddenly the door flew open. Youko immediately sprung into a sitting position, alert and tense.   
  
  
  
  
"Sorry if I interrupted anything between you two." Hiei said sarcastically. "But we have a problem."   
  
  
  
  
I peeked out from behind Youko to look at my friend. "Hiei-kun? Problem? Is everyone okay?"   
  
  
  
  
He snorted. "Come and look for yourself."   
  
  
  
  
He turned on his heel and walked outside of the room. I sighed, and Youko and I both stood.   
  
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun, do you think that everyone is okay?" I asked. I straightened out my sleeping yukata, and stepped off of the futon.   
  
  
  
  
He started to pull on a shirt. "Well, Kuronue is due back from his little raid today, so maybe it has something to do with him."   
  
  
  
  
I froze, and he seemed to sense my distress. "Relax, I'm sure that he's fine."   
  
  
  
  
I nodded, and we walked out of the room, to where Hiei was waiting. Hiei led us down several halls, stopping before a room. He pushed open the door, and entered. Youko started to walk in after him, but froze in the doorway. Of course, I couldn't see past him, so I lightly touched his arm. He snapped out of his daze, and moved aside for me to enter.   
  
  
  
  
I gasped.   
  
  
  
  
Kuronue was sitting next to the futon, with an obviously broken wing and several other injuries. He was also bleeding from the torso.   
  
  
  
  
But what surprised me even more was the girl that was laying on the futon, unconscious. She was very pretty - she had long, wavy hair that looked as though it would reach her slender waist when she stood. It went from blonde at the roots, and as it cascaded down her back it turned into pink, orange, and finally red at the tips of her hair. She wore a torn and battered traveling cloak - I wasn't sure if it was supposed to be red, or if the blood seeping through the tears had stained it that way.   
  
  
  
  
Kuronue gave me a weak smile. "Amaya-chan, you think you can heal her?"   
  
  
  
  
I nodded. "O-Of course!"   
  
  
  
  
I went to the girl's bedside and placed my hand on her forehead. My palm started to glow with a faint silver light, which grew brighter and stronger as it healed her.   
  
  
  
  
When all of her wounds were gone, I removed my hand from her forehead. The girl's eyes snapped open, which startled me. Her eyes were red, like Hiei's, only the pupil was merely a darker spot in the center of her eyes.   
  
  
  
  
Those eerie red eyes turned to me, and she seemed surprised for a split second. She suddenly jumped up, and threw me to the ground, and I felt a sharp pain tear through the back of my head as it hit the hard stone floor. I cried out, then realized that she had a blade to my throat as she straddled my waist.   
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?!" She demanded. "And what have you done with them?!"   
  
  
  
  
Youko pulled her off of me, and she struggled. Kuronue quickly helped me into a sitting position. The girl struggled against Youko, but he didn't have much trouble keeping her restrained. He was obviously much stronger, physically.   
  
  
  
  
"Amaya, you're bleeding…" Kuronue said.   
  
  
  
  
I gingerly touched the back of my head, and winced. I pulled my fingers back, and indeed, they had blood on them. But my wound would quickly heal.   
  
  
  
  
Part of being a tennyo.   
  
  
  
  
"Midori, stop struggling!" Youko growled as he tried to keep his hold on the now furiously resisting girl.   
  
  
  
  
But the girl was hysteric, and wouldn't stop thrashing about.   
  
  
  
  
Finally, Youko used a technique that seemed to knock her out, and she slumped over in his arms. He carefully laid her back on the futon, and then turned back to us.   
  
  
  
  
He looked at me. "Daijobu ka?"   
  
  
  
  
I nodded. "I'm fine."   
  
  
  
  
I looked at Kuronue, who was still bleeding heavily. I quickly healed him, and sat back on the floor, exhausted from using up so much energy.   
  
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun, what did you do to her?" I asked, my eyes drifting over to the girl on the bed.   
  
  
  
  
"I knocked her out." He said. "She was too emotional to tell us how she got so injured…"   
  
  
  
  
"You called her Midori." I said.   
  
  
  
  
"That's her name."   
  
  
  
  
"How do you know her? An old friend?" I asked. I had never met any of Youko's friends, that it, other than Kuronue and Hiei.   
  
  
  
  
He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, well, she's kinda…uh…"   
  
  
  
  
I cocked my head to the side curiously. What was his problem?   
  
  
  
  
"Midori is an old girlfriend of his." Hiei said.   
  
  
  
  
Well, that was slightly surprising. Then again, what could I expect from the most known womanizer in all of Makai?   
  
  
  
  
"Kurama, when will she wake up?" Kuronue asked, changing the subject.   
  
  
  
  
"She should be up and back to her normal self in about fifteen minutes." He replied. He seemed to want to look anywhere but at me.   
  
  
  
  
Kuronue nodded, and we waited.   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
Youko was telling the truth, and fifteen minutes later, Midori awoke.   
  
  
  
  
She seemed considerably calmer than before, and sighed before she sat up.   
  
  
  
  
"Midori." Youko said, which brought her attention to him.   
  
  
  
  
Recognition flashed across her face. "Kurama."   
  
  
  
  
"Midori, what happened to you?" Youko asked.   
  
  
  
  
She blinked, then started to get up. "Where are they?!"   
  
  
  
  
"Who?" Kuronue asked as he made her sit back down.   
  
  
  
  
"Those two girls! The ones I was with!" She exclaimed. She seemed to be very panicky now. Her eyes suddenly landed on me, and they widened.   
  
  
  
  
"Tsuki-chan?"   
  
  
  
  
I blinked. "Pardon? I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken for someone else." I said.   
  
  
  
  
She stared at me for a moment before returning to normal. "No, I should be the one that's sorry. I thought that you Tsuki-chan. But I can tell that you're not. Tsuki-chan has longer hair, and it's darker. Jet black."   
  
  
  
  
Hiei spoke up. "Are you going to tell us who the hell you were talking about, and what happened to you?"   
  
  
  
  
She sighed. "We were all being tracked down by a Bounty Hunter by the name of Auron." She said. "He was hired to track down three kinds of youkai - koorime, phoenix youkai, and tennyos."   
  
  
  
  
I tensed. Tennyos? A Bounty Hunter wanted to hunt down tennyos?   
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Kuronue asked for me.   
  
  
  
  
"Because the ningens that employed him want hiruiseki, phoenix feathers, and I'm not quite sure what he wants from the tennyos…" Midori drifted off before speaking again. "Anyways, what happened was he found me, and tried to capture me. However, I managed to escape, and found two other girls that were in the same situation. We all ran away together, and we started to head towards the Shinobi village. I have a friend there, and I knew that he would help us. But about half way there, we ran into some problems. Apparently, your friend here was stealing from the nearby palace, and we got caught up in the storm of guards. I got separated from them, and that's when Auron caught up to me and attacked. The last thing I remember is a scythe flying past me, and Auron screaming. Then I passed out."   
  
  
  
  
We all listened intently to her story, and I began to grow worried. There was a terrible feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, and it made me feel as though I was going to heave.   
  
  
  
  
"What was the name of the other girl that you were traveling with? And what was she?" Youko asked.   
  
  
  
  
"A koorime by the name of Yukina." Midori replied.   
  
  
  
  
Hiei tensed, and his eyes widened. "What?!"   
  
  
  
  
Midori gave him an odd look. "I said a koorime by the-"   
  
  
  
  
"I know what you said, damn it!" Hiei exclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
He suddenly turned and stormed out of the room. I jumped up and ran after him, leaving Youko, Kuronue, and Midori by themselves.   
  
  
  
  
"Matte, Hiei-kun!" I called as I ran after him.   
  
  
  
  
He suddenly whirled around. "Look, I'm going to go find Yukina. Don't try to stop me, because nothing can or will."   
  
  
  
  
"Do you know her?" I asked.   
  
  
  
  
He was quiet for a second, as though he was considering something. "You have to swear on your life…that you won't tell anyone else about this." He said slowly.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh! I promise! I won't tell a soul! Not even Kurama-kun!" I promised.   
  
  
  
  
His jagan pulsed lightly from under the bandana, and then he nodded. "Alright. You check out."   
  
  
  
  
I watched him expectantly, and he sighed.   
  
  
  
  
"Yukina is…Yukina is my little sister." He said quietly.   
  
  
  
  
"Little sister?" I echoed, slightly surprised. I had never thought that Hiei had any family.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes. And if you tell a soul - even that baka kitsune - then I _will_ kill you. You can rest assured on that."   
  
  
  
  
I nodded. "Of course! Now, hurry and go after her."   
  
  
  
  
He started to turn around, but I remembered something.   
  
  
  
  
"Oi, Hiei-kun!"   
  
  
  
  
He turned back towards me. "What?"   
  
  
  
  
"Are you…going to come back?" I asked.   
  
  
  
  
He was quiet for a minute before shaking his head. "No…I'm not coming back."   
  
  
  
  
I nodded again, this time in understanding. I suddenly reached out and hugged him tightly, and he instantly tensed.   
  
  
  
  
"Sayonara, then, Hiei-kun." I whispered. "I hope that you find her safe and sound."   
  
  
  
  
He was still stiff from our contact.   
  
  
  
  
"And…I want you to remember that you will always have a home here." I continued.   
  
  
  
  
I let him go, and he stared at me in shock.   
  
  
  
  
I smiled. "Go on. Go find her. She's going to need you."   
  
  
  
  
He nodded, and turned to leave again. He stopped, and didn't look back at me. "Thank you…Amaya."   
  
  
  
  
He dashed away, leaving me to be the one to stare after him in shock.   
  
  
  
  
That was the first time that he had ever addressed me by my name…   
  
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
  
**Author's Notes** : Waaah! Hiei's gone bye-bye for the rest of the fic. T______T How was that for a first chapter though? Oh, and each chapter is going to be from a different person's POV, so watch out for the heading to know who's telling the chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last story:   
  
**Kagome0102** : I hope I cleared that up in my e-mail. Thanks for the review!!   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : I read your fic, and I liked it a lot! Lilly is a really cool character! She made poor Kurama blush! ^____^ How kawaii! And to think, she and Kuwa-chan are related! LOL!   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Thanks!   
  
**FieryKitsune** : LOL! No, I'm not Youko! But he's so much fun to write as! He's got some…interesting thoughts to say the least. Oh, and I really really like your name! It's cool! ^____^   
  
**miyako14** : Thanks!   
  
**Abby** : Yeah, his is a little better, but it neither story makes sense unless you read its companion fic.   
  
**Katie E.** : I'm glad that you liked it! I was just a little worried, because it seemed as though people stopped reviewing, which made me assume that people were losing interest in the story.   
  
  
  
  
**_Review!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Youko's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I hadn't seen Midori in over a century. She was still as beautiful as she was when we first got together…   
  
  
  
She looked like she was deep in thought, and was glaring hard at her sheets. Kuronue looked on with concern.   
  
  
  
The door opened, and Amaya walked back in. She slowly closed the door behind her, and I could easily smell her tears.   
  
  
  
I was instantly off the wall that I had been leaning against, and walked over to her.   
  
  
  
"Amaya?"   
  
  
  
She turned to face me, wiping away her tears. "Kurama-kun, Hiei left."   
  
  
  
"Left? What do you mean, he left?" Kuronue asked.   
  
  
  
She sniffled, and wiped at her eyes again. "He left to find Yukina. He said that he won't be coming back."   
  
  
  
"He'll be fine, Amaya." I said reassuringly.   
  
  
  
She nodded, and smiled. "Hai! He can take care of himself."   
  
  
  
Midori spoke up. "She'll be killed if we don't find her."   
  
  
  
"Find who?" Kuronue asked. "Yukina? Hiei can find anyone when he wants to, so don't worry about her."   
  
  
  
She shook her head. "No, not Yukina. I trust Hiei to find her. I was talking about Tsuki."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
Amaya looked thoughtful. "Where was the last place that you saw her?"   
  
  
  
"At a town near the estate of a taiyoukai…I don't remember his name. But the town is called Bevelle."   
  
  
  
I knew that town. Kuronue, Hiei and I had stayed there before, right before a raid of a nearby temple. It was rather small, and not very populated. But, there were plenty of places to keep a man very happy…   
  
  
  
Kuronue stood. "Well, let's go after her. We can't just leave her out there by herself."   
  
  
  
Amaya nodded. "Right! Give me a minute to get changed."   
  
  
  
I grabbed her arm before she could leave. She gave me a confused look.   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun?"   
  
  
  
"You aren't coming." I said. This Bounty Hunter was after tennyos… "You'll be safe here. Remember? You're a tennyo."   
  
  
  
Midori blinked. "Tennyo? Well, you should bring her too. Auron knows how to track me down. He'll come here, and if we're gone, he'll just take her."   
  
  
  
"And besides, Kurama, you know damn well that if you tell her no, she'll follow us anyways." Kuronue sighed.   
  
  
  
Amaya grinned. "Well, looks like I'm coming whether you like it or not!"   
  
  
  
I sighed, and let go of her arm. "Fine. Go get changed."   
  
  
  
She gave a bow of thanks to Midori, who smiled, and then went to get changed.   
  
  
  
I had a bad feeling about this…   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
We left for the town as soon as Amaya had changed. To my disappointment, it was not the same outfit that Leiko had given to her when she first came to live with us.   
  
  
  
It was still a sleeveless shirt, black in color and tight on her, but it covered her entire stomach. She wore pants similar to the ones that went along with the other outfit, only they were slightly longer. And as usual, she had pulled her hair up into a ponytail.   
  
  
  
Midori was impatient, so we had to try to get to the town before nightfall. And of course, we also had to go on foot, so I carried Amaya.   
  
  
  
It took us all day to get to that little town, and by the time we did, my legs ached and burned.   
  
  
  
I set her down, and she looked around, taking in her surroundings.   
  
  
  
"So, where was the exact place that you saw her last?" Kuronue asked.   
  
  
  
Midori looked around. "Um…"   
  
  
  
Her eyes fell on a small cottage on the outskirts of the town. "There! We were passing by that cottage when the guards ran past. She probably hid there. It's an abandoned home."   
  
  
  
Amaya looked over there as well. "No."   
  
  
  
Midori looked back at her. "What?"   
  
  
  
I looked back at Amaya as well, and was surprised. A crescent moon was glowing brightly on her forehead, which only happened when she was using her powers. Her eyes were glazed over, and her face was emotionless.   
  
  
  
"I'm not there." She said in a monotone voice.   
  
  
  
That voice scared me, and I quickly grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me. But her gaze stayed locked on Midori.   
  
  
  
"No. Not there, not there." She said.   
  
  
  
"Amaya!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
_Snap out of it! What's wrong with you?_   
  
  
  
Her eyes suddenly watered up, and spilled over, though her face never changed.   
  
  
  
"Help me, help me please." She said, still monotone. "I'm scared, so, so scared. There's blood, blood everywhere. That girl, the one right there, she's dead. He wants me next. Please, I'm begging you, help-"   
  
  
  
A cut suddenly appeared on her cheek, and she seemed to snap out of whatever daze she had been in. The crescent disappeared, and her eyes returned to normal. She looked dazed.   
  
  
  
"Kurama?" She said quietly, looking up at me.   
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Kuronue exclaimed.   
  
  
  
She gingerly touched her cheek, and winced. "Ow!"   
  
  
  
I sighed, and let go of her. "It was nothing."   
  
  
  
"Nothing? Like hell that was nothing!" Kuronue shouted.   
  
  
  
Midori snapped out of her daze as well. "Kuronue is right. That wasn't nothing. That was most definitely _something_."   
  
  
  
Amaya looked confused. "Kurama?"   
  
  
  
"Let's just get into town. It's too late to search for the girl." I said. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.   
  
  
  
I walked past Amaya, and headed towards the inn, still slightly upset about the words that had come out of my angel's mouth.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
We only had enough money between us to afford two small rooms (Amaya had insisted that I should actually pay for something for once in my life). So, the girls bunked together, and Kuronue and I took the other room.   
  
  
  
After Kuronue and I settled down into our separate futons, he spoke up.   
  
  
  
"What do you think happened to Amaya today?" Ha asked.   
  
  
  
"She seemed almost…possessed." I said quietly.   
  
  
  
I stared at the ceiling, and Kuronue was quiet as well for a minute before continuing.   
  
  
  
"But by who?"   
  
  
  
I growled at him. "Do you honestly think that I know? All I know is that that bastard hurt her somehow. He cut her cheek…" I gingerly touched my own.   
  
  
  
Again, we were both silent.   
  
  
  
"Kurama…"   
  
  
  
"Hm?"   
  
  
  
"She scared me too." He said, barely audible, even to my sensitive ears.   
  
  
  
I sighed, and faced the ceiling. She really had scared me…   
  
  
  
"Do you think…do you think that this Bounty Hunter will come after Amaya?" Kuronue asked.   
  
  
  
I thought about it for a second. "Unfortunately, Midori said that he was after tennyos. Amaya is a tennyo, so we can only assume that if the opportunity arose for him, he would take her."   
  
  
  
_Like hell! Nobody's going to take her while I'm around!_   
  
  
  
"We should probably make sure tat one of us is near her at all times." He said.   
  
  
  
I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me. "Yeah."   
  
  
  
I heard him yawn. "Well, after that run, I'm a bit exhausted."   
  
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
"Night." He said.   
  
  
  
"Night."   
  
  
  
I heard him roll over in his futon, and I remembered what I wanted to ask him while we were on our way here.   
  
  
  
"Oi, Kuronue!" I said.   
  
  
  
"What?" He snapped. "I'm tryin' ta sleep!"   
  
  
  
I smirked. "What do you think about Midori?"   
  
  
  
He was quiet, and I could see that he was blushing. Gotta love being a kitsune. Great night vision.   
  
  
  
"Um, well, she's…uh…"   
  
  
  
"Hot?" I finished.   
  
  
  
"Well, yeah, but I mean, she's…"   
  
  
  
He was definitely red in the face now.   
  
  
  
"She's got a great body…" I said.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but-"   
  
  
  
"Long legs…"   
  
  
  
He blushed.   
  
  
  
"Busty…"   
  
  
  
He started to squirm.   
  
  
  
"Sexy voice…"   
  
  
  
"Kurama-"   
  
  
  
"And not to mention that she'll never ever change. She's a phoenix demon, after all."   
  
  
  
"So I like her, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?!" He growled.   
  
  
  
I snickered. "Something like that!"   
  
  
  
He glared at me, though he was still blushing. "I hate you."   
  
  
  
I grinned. "I know."   
  
  
  
"Really."   
  
  
  
"I know." I replied.   
  
  
  
"Jerk."   
  
  
  
"Asshole."   
  
  
  
"Man slut."   
  
  
  
"And like you _aren't_."   
  
  
  
"Not as bad as _you_."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but still, you can't call me a name when you're one too." I countered.   
  
  
  
He stuck his tongue out at me, and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, _that_ was mature."   
  
  
  
"Why thank you."   
  
  
  
I laughed, and he did too.   
  
  
  
Someone banged on the wall, silencing us both.   
  
  
  
"Shut up and go to sleep! We can hear you two girls giggling over there!" Midori called.   
  
  
  
I could hear Amaya laughing.   
  
  
  
"Whatever you say, O Grand Princess of the Room Next Door!" Kuronue called back in an overly-dramatic voice.   
  
  
  
I could hear both of them giggling now, and Kuronue smirked.   
  
  
  
"Well, night for real this time, fox."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, bird."   
  
  
  
I settled down into my futon, and fell into a deep sleep.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: We got some teasing going on there, which I thought was necessary to lighten up the mood. ^__^ I love Kuronue so much! He's awesome!!   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!   
  
  
  
**Suzaku no miko** : Thanks for reviewing Amaya's story, Miko.   
  
**Kagome0102** : He's not leaving forever...just most likely for the rest of the story. He's in the next one though. He's in the next one a LOT. Was koibito one of those words? It means lover, just so you know. Thanks for giving me that suggestion - I didn't take it as a diss. It means that whenever I use a Japanese word, I'll put it in English in parenthesis after the word.   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Yes, the first two stories do happen before the series (that means the first story from both POVs and this one), but the next story happens during the series. That's all that I'm going to say about that. ;P   
  
**Katie E.** : Well, thanks for the review!!   
  
**LuckySpirit** : Wai! You reviewed my story! ^______________^ I'm soooo happy! LYLAS, Lucky-chan! And yes, I'm gonna miss Hiei too. *sniffle* But you know quite well that he's gonna be in the next story! I make spelling mistakes all of the time - you should know that by know! I forgot to run spell-check, just like I forget everything else! LOL. I didn't know that you read my online stories…or were you just so bored out of you mind that it actually seemed like a good idea at the time? LOL.   
  
  
  
_**Review!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 3 : Amaya's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
The room that I was in was dark and dank, and smelled horribly of blood and mildew. I covered my nose with my hands in a failed attempt to block out the smell.   
  
  
  
The walls were made of dark colored stones, and chains hung from the ceiling. I couldn't see a door from where I was standing, only a cylinder of stone in the center of the room.   
  
  
  
A woman was sitting before it, facing me.   
  
  
  
She was sitting on the ground, her knees tucked under her, but her wrists had chains on them, and thus her arms were being held above her head. Her head was bowed, and I couldn't see her face because her raven-colored hair hung in front of her face. Her hair was extremely long, and looked as though it reached to her ankles. She wore a battered brown yukata, through which blood was seeping in some places.   
  
  
  
I took a step towards her, and she weakly lifted her head to look at me.   
  
  
  
She was pretty, but still very beat-up looking. Her bluish-green eyes looked glazed over, and dull. Her pale face had several cuts and bruises.   
  
  
  
"D…Daijobu ka?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Help me…"   
  
  
  
"How?" I walked over to her, and examined the chains binding her wrists. I winced when I saw that they were raw and bleeding.   
  
  
  
She sighed. "I have tried. These chains cannot be broken easily."   
  
  
  
I kneeled down beside her. "Is there a key?"   
  
  
  
"Only he has the key." She replied.   
  
  
  
" 'He'?" I repeated.   
  
  
  
She nodded. "The one keeping me here."   
  
  
  
"Um, where is 'here'?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Hell."   
  
  
  
I opened my mouth to ask her who she was, and how I got here, when suddenly her head snapped up and she looked past me.   
  
  
  
"Kami-sama! Run, please!" She said, looking back at me.   
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"Run, run! Get out of here! For heaven's sake, get away from here!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
I started to stand, when suddenly a white-hot pain tore through my right shoulder, and I screamed.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
My eyes snapped open, and I saw Midori scrambling over to me.   
  
  
  
"Amaya!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
She looked at my shoulder, and her hands few over her mouth. "Kami!"   
  
  
  
I closed my eyes in pain, and clutched at my shoulder, having absolutely no trouble feeling the blood coming from it. I started crying from the sheer pain.   
  
  
  
The door flew open, and Kuronue and Youko ran in, both looking ready for battle.   
  
  
  
Youko looked over at me, and cursed.   
  
  
  
He ran over and pulled me into a sitting position, and I cried out again when my shoulder was moved. He gingerly moved it, and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. But it didn't hold back my sob.   
  
  
  
"Damn it!" He exclaimed. He looked back at Midori. "How did this happen?"   
  
  
  
"I don't know! Nobody was in the room! She just suddenly screamed, and when I woke up, her arm was bleeding all over the place!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"What did this to her arm?" Kuronue asked.   
  
  
  
He looked back at me, and said gently. "Amaya-chan, koishii [beloved], I'm going to move your yukata, okay? Is that alright?"   
  
  
  
I nodded, my voice still lost with my pain.   
  
  
  
He gently took my yukata and moved it off of my shoulder. It pulled at the wound as it went, and I bit my lip until it bled. I looked away from the flesh, and buried my face into his chest.   
  
  
  
"I know that it hurts, koishii, and I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I'm almost done."   
  
  
  
He lightly touched my wound, and I bit down even harder, the salty blood entering my mouth, and probably getting on Youko's shirt as well. But it didn't matter to me. Biting my lip distracted me from the pain in my arm.   
  
  
  
"It looks like...like something pierced right through her shoulder, and burned it as well." He said.   
  
  
  
I started crying again, and he stroked my hair comfortingly. "Shhh…I know, I know, koishii." He looked back at Kuronue and Midori. "Quickly, go get a healer."   
  
  
  
They nodded, and left.   
  
  
  
Youko sat there, stroking my hair. "Amaya, please, you have to tell me who did this to you."   
  
  
  
I managed to choke out a few words between sobs. "I-I d-don't know. I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
He sighed. "That's okay, koishii."   
  
  
  
"Sh-she wanted my help." I said.   
  
  
  
"Who?"   
  
  
  
"Th-the girl." I said, before another wave of white-hot pain tore through my entire body this time.   
  
  
  
I cried out, and I could sense Youko getting more and more distressed with each cry that I made.   
  
  
  
"Don't talk, okay? Midori and Kuronue will be back soon with a healer."   
  
  
  
"She said h-he was going to k-kill her." I whimpered.   
  
  
  
"Koishii, please…" He said quietly.   
  
  
  
Midori came running back into the room. "Over here!"   
  
  
  
A woman came running over, still in her sleeping yukata. She had short sky blue hair, pulled into a ponytail, and matching eyes. She touched Youko's shoulder lightly. "Let me see her."   
  
  
  
Youko gently set me back down on the futon, and backed away so that the woman could get to me.   
  
  
  
She kneeled beside me, and looked at my wound. She sighed, and turned back to the others. "I'll have to remove her yukata. If you gentlemen will kindly leave the room."   
  
  
  
Kuronue nodded, and left, but Youko didn't.   
  
  
  
"Sir, please-"   
  
  
  
"I'm her mate, onna. I can stay." He said, a dangerous glint in his eyes.   
  
  
  
Midori glared at him. "Kurama! You can come back in after we've gotten her under the covers, okay?"   
  
  
  
He gave me one last look, and left reluctantly. He stopped before Midori, and added, "You'd better let me know as soon as she's under the covers, got that?"   
  
  
  
She nodded, and he left.   
  
  
  
Midori helped the woman remove my kimono, and I tried my best not to cry out.   
  
  
  
They got me under the covers, and then they called Youko back in. The woman then pressed her entire palm onto my wound, and I bit my lip once more. It bled, and I feared that I would bite through it.   
  
  
  
But a cool feeling washed over my body, chasing the pain away.   
  
  
  
I relaxed, and stopped biting my lip. The woman sighed, and let go of my arm.   
  
  
  
"That's the best that I can do, I'm afraid." She turned back to Youko, Midori, and Kuronue (I didn't remember him entering the room - then again, all I really could remember was the intense pain).   
  
  
  
Youko walked over to me, and sat down. He brushed my bangs out of my face, and he looked over at the healer. "Are you sure that's all that you can do?"   
  
  
  
She nodded. "I'm sorry, but your mate's wound was strange. How did she get it?"   
  
  
  
_Mate? What does that mean?_ I thought idly, feeling unusually tired.   
  
  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know."   
  
  
  
The healer looked confused. "You…don't know?"   
  
  
  
He growled. "If I did, then the person that did this to her would be long dead by now."   
  
  
  
She cowered back slightly. "I'm sorry. It was not my place."   
  
  
  
He snorted. "If I find out that you could do more, but chose not to, then it'll be your head, onna."   
  
  
  
I'd never heard him talk like that…so cruel, yet so serious.   
  
  
  
She paled, and nodded. She stood and scurried out of the room.   
  
  
  
"How much did she actually heal?" Kuronue asked, joining Youko by my bedside.   
  
  
  
He sighed. "She closed up the wound, but it'll still feel like it's fresh because it wasn't healed all the way. We need to get it wrapped up."   
  
  
  
Kuronue nodded. "Right. I'll go find some."   
  
  
  
Midori piped up. "I'll go with you!"   
  
  
  
They left together, leaving Youko and I by ourselves.   
  
  
  
"How are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" He asked softly, his face showing some emotion that I'd never seen on it before - I couldn't tell what it was though. Concern? No, I'd seen him concerned before. I wasn't sure what he was feeling…   
  
  
  
"I can't feel it. It's numb." I said.   
  
  
  
"You said something about someone getting killed." He said.   
  
  
  
"Yeah. The woman that I saw. She said that someone was going to kill her." I replied quietly.   
  
  
  
"What woman? What are you talking about?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"The woman from my dream."   
  
  
  
No, that was too real to be a dream. Much too real. I could _smell_ the blood and mildew.   
  
  
  
Youko was silent for a minute. "What did she look like?"   
  
  
  
"Long black hair, bluish-green eyes, and she was wearing a brown yukata." I said.   
  
  
  
He nodded. "Could you tell where she was?"   
  
  
  
I shook my head. "No."   
  
  
  
"Okay. Well, what else happened?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"It started with me in this room, and the woman was there, chained to the wall. Her hands were being held above her head. She looked up at me, and asked me to help her. I asked her a few questions, like where we were, and who had done this to her, but she suddenly panicked and told me to run. To wake up." I paused. "And then there was this terrible, burning pain in my shoulder, and I woke up."   
  
  
  
"You got injured…in your dream?"   
  
  
  
"It was too real to be a dream, Kurama." I said. "It had to be something else. But what else could it possibly be?"   
  
  
  
He looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
"Damn!"   
  
  
  
I jumped, and winced at the pain that that movement caused my shoulder.   
  
  
  
He seemed to notice this. "Gomen, Amaya. I just wish that Hiei would have stayed around at _least_ for this. He would know what was going on."   
  
  
  
"I…"   
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
"I miss him…" I said quietly.   
  
  
  
He sighed. "I know, Amaya."   
  
  
  
"Do you really think that he'll ever come back?" I asked, looking over at him.   
  
  
  
"I'm…not sure."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
I looked up at the ceiling, and Youko looked down at the bed.   
  
  
  
"Amaya, we should get you into a different futon. This one's…this one's covered in blood." He said, touching the place where the blood was.   
  
  
  
"Could you hand me my spare yukata?" I asked, pointing with my uninjured arm.   
  
  
  
He nodded, and handed it to me. I put it on from underneath the covers, and tried my best not to scream again as I pulled my injured arm into the sleeve. When I was sure that any nakedness of mine was covered, I let Youko help me up off of the futon. I winced when he accidentally touched my shoulder, but I didn't cry out.   
  
  
  
He stopped and looked down at me. He gently touched my lower lip. "You're bleeding."   
  
  
  
I nodded. "I bit my lip too hard while you were examining my shoulder."   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.   
  
  
  
"I know." I smiled at him.   
  
  
  
He gently kissed me, and I closed my eyes. We hadn't kissed in so long…   
  
  
  
The door started to open, and he quickly pulled away, much to my disappointment.   
  
  
  
Kuronue and Midori entered, and she held out a roll of bandages. "Here."   
  
  
  
She tossed it, and Youko caught it.   
  
  
  
"Thanks."   
  
  
  
Midori smirked slyly. "So, should we let you two bunk together tonight?"   
  
  
  
He glared at her. "Not for the same reason that you're implying."   
  
  
  
Kuronue grinned. "Right, right! Sure, you say that when Amaya's in the room, but we all know what you _really_ want."   
  
  
  
Youko growled, and Kuronue just laughed. I was blushing though.   
  
  
  
"Relax, fox! I was just kidding!" He said. "Besides, Midori and I can just sleep in the other room. I know that you're going to want to make sure that Amaya-chan doesn't get hurt again."   
  
  
  
Kuronue smiled at me. "Well, goodnight, Amaya."   
  
  
  
I smiled back. "Oyasumi nasai [good night], Kuronue-kun."   
  
  
  
Midori grinned. "Remember, kiddies, don't be _too_ loud because some of us will be trying to sleep!"   
  
  
  
I blushed again, and Youko growled menacingly.   
  
  
  
"Get _out_, Midori!"   
  
  
  
She laughed, and skipped out of the room, dragging Kuronue with her.   
  
  
  
Youko snorted, and shut the door.   
  
  
  
He sighed, and looked back at me. I giggled.   
  
  
  
"She's really funny!" I said.   
  
  
  
He smiled slightly. "At least you aren't crying. It's better to see you laughing."   
  
  
  
I smiled at him. "Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed."   
  
  
  
I looked over at Midori's futon, then back at mine.   
  
  
  
"But where are you going to sleep?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"I'm not going to be sleeping. I'm going to be making sure that nothing else happens to you." He said.   
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked.   
  
  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."   
  
  
  
I sighed, and carefully got into the futon. He kneeled down beside me.   
  
  
  
"Could you pull down your yukata so that I can wrap your shoulder?" He asked, unwinding some bandages.   
  
  
  
I nodded, and pulled down my yukata enough for him to bandage my wound. When he finished, I straightened it out to cover my shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Now get some sleep." Youko said.   
  
  
  
I smiled. "Right."   
  
  
  
I snuggled down into the covers, and closed my eyes. Youko blew out the candle that had been lit (I'm not sure when - I hadn't been paying much attention to my surroundings earlier).   
  
  
  
It was quite for a minute, and I remembered what I had wanted to ask him earlier.   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun?"   
  
  
  
"Hm?"   
  
  
  
"You told that healer that I was your…um, what was it now…" I thought about it for a second. "Oh yes! That was it! Mate! You said that you were my mate. What does that mean?" I asked.   
  
  
  
He was quiet for a minute before he replied. "Nothing."   
  
  
  
"Nothing? She didn't seem to think it was nothing." I said. I was slightly angry that he wouldn't tell me. "If you don't tell me, then I'm going to ask Midori or Kuronue. Either way, I'll find out."   
  
  
  
He sighed. "And I really don't want either of them to explain it."   
  
  
  
"Well?"   
  
  
  
"A mate is…well, the closest way to describe it is the way humans do - a husband. Or a wife." He said.   
  
  
  
"But we aren't married." I said.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I mean, we practically are." He said. He seemed to be withholding some part of his description, but I decided not to push him for it just yet. I would ask again later, and if he didn't tell me, then I would use my mental dominance to _make_ him tell me.   
  
  
  
"That all?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes." I said.   
  
  
  
"Goodnight then."   
  
  
  
"Goodnight, Kurama-kun."   
  
  
  
I closed my eyes, and fell asleep, knowing that I was going to be safe with a certain gingitsune [silver kitsune] watching over me.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: Poor Amaya! That was ouchie. But there was some fluff between her and Youko in this chapter. ^____^ He cares! He even called her koishii, which can mean darling, sweetheart, beloved, wanted, or cherished. A cutsey little pet name thing. I thought that it was really sweet!   
  
  
  
**_IMPORTANT!_** I may not be able to update for a while, due to the fact that we're really busy selling our house. But it probably won't be that long until the next update : a week, tops. Put me on your author alert, and then you can know as soon as I update. Actually, since so many people seem to be interested in this story, I'm thinking about starting a mailing list. If you don't have a pen name on FF.Net, then leave your e-mail address in the review, adn I'll sned you an e-mail as soon as I update. How does that sound?   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!   
  
**Riyo-Hikaru** : Kuronue is definitely very immature, yet still adorable in that chapter!   
  
**FieryKitsune** : Yeah, those kind are the best! That's probably my favorite scene of any story that I have ever written! I cracked up just writing it! Oh, and I agree with you! Kuronue IS sexy!   
  
**Kagome0102** : Yes, they were acting like a bunch of "girls" weren't they? That's what makes it so funny. Oh, and I update quickly because I really enjoy writing this story, and once I feel as thought I've gotten a certain amount of reviews (usually four or five) I post the next chapter. So it's mostly because all of you review so darn fast! Seriously! I post a chapter at like 9:30 at night, and when I wake up in the morning, I've already got about four reviews! All of you make me so happy like that! Light up my mornings, LOL!   
  
**Katie E.** : Are you serious? That's really funny! Thanks for the review!   
  
**Naoko-san** : Well, he does, but he comes back…   
  
**DarkVixenNisha** : Thanks!   
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : Thank you! Here's another chapter for you!   
  
**_Review!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 4 : Youko's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I was lucky that she hadn't pushed on the fact that I had said that I was her mate. And I was _really_ thankful that she hadn't pushed me for a more…_detailed_ description of what a mate was.   
  
  
  
I didn't want to have to explain the…_complexities_ behind mates…   
  
  
  
But my real concern at the moment was what had hurt her…   
  
  
  
She had said that it had happened during her dream…but how could that be?   
  
  
  
Dreams were just that. Dreams.   
  
  
  
And who was the woman that she was talking about?   
  
  
  
Long black hair and bluish-green eyes…it wasn't ringing any bells.   
  
  
  
I sighed.   
  
  
  
Something was after her, and I was completely powerless to stop it.   
  
  
  
How could I, if it attacked her while she was asleep? Hell, she was even attacked while she was awake! How could I fight an enemy that only _she_ could see?   
  
  
  
But who could attack her like that?   
  
  
  
A psychic, maybe?   
  
  
  
The Bounty Hunter named Auron?   
  
  
  
The other question was, what would a Bounty Hunter want with tennyos?   
  
  
  
Tennyos could heal, sure, but so could a koorime. If the ningens that employed Auron wanted a healer, they could just use the koorime that they caught.   
  
  
  
What was it that tennyos had that koorime, phoenix demons, and - hell, and any other youkai! - didn't have?   
  
  
  
Like hell if _I_ knew.   
  
  
  
That's why I wished that Hiei had stayed. He would've been able to figure this out.   
  
  
  
But I was damn well going to try to sort it out myself.   
  
  
  
I'd start with powers.   
  
  
  
What powers did tennyos have?   
  
  
  
That book that I had at home had a whole list of them, and said that the powers vary from maiden to maiden, but the one thing that every tennyo could do was heal (in various degrees).   
  
  
  
Amaya happened to be very strong in that department - she could bring people back to life.   
  
  
  
What other powers had been described…?   
  
  
  
Clairvoyance, mental dominance, astral projection, telepathy, and some minor telekinesis. And…if I remembered correctly…there was also cross-species communication, and every once in a while, shape-shifting. I knew that I was forgetting something, but I didn't know what.   
  
  
  
Still, why would a ningen desire any of these powers that I could remember?   
  
  
  
Clairvoyance I could understand, but there were also ningens with the same ability.   
  
  
  
So maybe it wasn't a power that the ningens were after…   
  
  
  
What else did tennyos have?   
  
  
  
I let my eyes drift over Amaya as I thought.   
  
  
  
Beauty? After all, all tennyos were supposed to be incredibly beautiful.   
  
  
  
But humans could be beautiful as well.   
  
  
  
So that couldn't be it.   
  
  
  
Maybe…well, tennyos could travel to heaven, if they had their feathered robes.   
  
  
  
Amaya didn't have any of _those_.   
  
  
  
And why would a ningen bother to kidnap a tennyo for that, when everyone knows damn well that only tennyos can travel to heaven? The robes only carried tennyos.   
  
  
  
What else…?   
  
  
  
There had to be _something_.   
  
  
  
Something that I was missing…   
  
  
  
Damn, I wish that Hiei was here!   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
"Kurama. Kurama!"   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw Midori kneeling in front of me. She grinned. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty!"   
  
  
  
I looked past her to Kuronue and Amaya. The later was giggling. They were all already in their traveling clothes. Amaya was wearing her usual outfit, and Midori wore a tight white sleeveless shirt with baggy white pants tucked into boots of the same color. Kuronue was in the only thing that he ever wore out in public - his usual outfit as well.   
  
  
  
I stood, and brushed off the seat of my pants.   
  
  
  
"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "Very funny."   
  
  
  
Amaya smiled. "But you looked so cute!"   
  
  
  
Midori nodded. "Yeah! Like a little kid!"   
  
  
  
They both burst into a fit of giggles, and Kuronue shook his head.   
  
  
  
"I don't think that a kid would _ever_ say what he did."   
  
  
  
"You were talking in your sleep, Kurama!" Midori laughed.   
  
  
  
"I did? What did I say?" I asked.   
  
  
  
Amaya blushed. "Um, well…"   
  
  
  
"You were commenting on Amaya's 'sexy body' to say the least. Well, that was all that we could make out of your mumbling."   
  
  
  
I looked over at Amaya, and she blushed again. My eyes traveled down to her shoulder, and I saw that she had removed the bandages.   
  
  
  
"Is your arm better?" I asked, changing the subject.   
  
  
  
She blinked, then nodded. "Yes. It healed even faster than I had expected that it would."   
  
  
  
I nodded. "That's good."   
  
  
  
"Come on, you two. I think I know where Tsuki might have gone." Midori said, walking out of the room.   
  
  
  
Kuronue followed her, and I looked back to Amaya.   
  
  
  
I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I hope I didn't say anything, er, _too_ embarrassing."   
  
  
  
She smiled, and shook her head. "No, you didn't."   
  
  
  
She hugged me, and rested her cheek against my chest. "Most of it was pretty sweet before Kuronue and Midori came in."   
  
  
  
"What did I say?" I asked, curious.   
  
  
  
She let go of me, and took a step away, smiling. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."   
  
  
  
I gave her a confused look, and she just laughed.   
  
  
  
"Come on, before Midori comes back and yells at us!"   
  
  
  
She grabbed my hand, and started leading me down the hall.   
  
  
  
Whatever it was that I had said, it certainly made her happy.   
  
  
  
I still wanted to know what it was though.   
  
  
  
We walked out of the front of the inn, and both Kuronue and Midori looked ready to go. She pointed to the east, and said, "There."   
  
  
  
"Is that where she think back to Jii-san's house." She said, before looking back to us. "When we were hiding from Auron earlier, he let us hide out at his house. When we got separated, she probably thought that we would all try to meet back there."   
  
  
  
I nodded. "Right. Let's go check it out."   
  
  
  
Kuronue gave a dramatic bow to Midori. "Lead the way, milady."   
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes, but I could tell that she was flattered. She turned and started dashing towards the place. Kuronue followed her, and I quickly scooped up Amaya and followed suit.   
  
  
  
She still seemed really happy, and it was maddening to not know why.   
  
  
  
What had I said?   
  
  
  
What was it?   
  
  
  
I-   
  
  
  
I narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with a low-hanging branch.   
  
  
  
I decided to keep my focus on the path, and not on what I might have said.   
  
  
  
Kuronue started slowing down in front of us, which meant that we were there. He stopped, and I stopped beside him. I set Amaya down, and she ran forward to join Midori on the front steps of the manor.   
  
  
  
"Damn. Old coot had quite a nice place, eh, Kurama?" Kuronue said as he took in the landscape.   
  
  
  
"Yeah. Huge, sprawling mansion, seaside residence. He's a lucky fool, that's for sure."   
  
  
  
"How is he a fool?" Kuronue asked, looking over at me.   
  
  
  
"Because who on earth gets a mansion by the side of the ocean, near a cliff that's obviously about to give way?" I said, pointing.   
  
  
  
He followed my gaze to the cliff's edge, which was a mere three feet away from the end of the manor. It was indeed eroding, and probably would give way within the year. And when that happened, the mansion would go tumbling down as well, into the rocks below.   
  
  
  
"Jii-san! Jii-san, open up!" Midori called, pounding on the large doors.   
  
  
  
Kuronue and I walked over to them, and waited.   
  
  
  
"Jii-san! Onegai, it's me! Midori!" Midori called.   
  
  
  
"Maybe he went out." Kuronue suggested.   
  
  
  
She glared at him. "Baka! He's got a curse on him - he can't leave the house without his soul getting ripped violently from his body!"   
  
  
  
"That's…nice." Kuronue said.   
  
  
  
"He was a body stealer. He used to violently rip the soul out of the body that he wanted, and then would take over it. A miko put a curse on him so that he would feel his victim's pain if he ever left the house." She explained.   
  
  
  
"And she trapped him in a home that's going to eventually tumble over that cliff." I said, shaking my head. "Now that's what I call a bitch."   
  
  
  
"Midori-chan, maybe he's just asleep. We should go in anyways." Amaya suggested.   
  
  
  
Midori nodded, and opened the door. She walked in to the even more impressive interior, and Amaya walked in after her. Kuronue and I were in awe at the structure.   
  
  
  
Huge pillars, fancy moldings, and engraving all over the place.   
  
  
  
"It's like a palace!" Kuronue breathed.   
  
  
  
"A _damn_ lucky fool." I said.   
  
  
  
Amaya and Midori looked back at us.   
  
  
  
"You guys coming, or are you going to stare a little longer?" Midori asked.   
  
  
  
Amaya giggled at that.   
  
  
  
"Well, let's split up, Amaya-chan." Midori suggested. "You take the big silver idiot, and I'll take the flying one. We'll meet back here in five minutes. Holler if you find anything."   
  
  
  
Amaya nodded, and took my hand. "Come on, Kurama-kun, we'll go check the east wing."   
  
  
  
Midori grabbed Kuronue, and they went the other way.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: Woohoo! Another chapter down!! Oh, and let's see a show of hands - who wants Midori and Kuronue to get together?   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!   
  
**Naoko-san** : The movie never tells you exactly what kind of youkai Kuronue is, but I've heard people call him a chimera, a raven, a crow, and a bat. I think that since (so I heard) his name means black raven, I'm going to assume that he's a bird youkai. He doesn't cross-dress though...what made you think that?   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : Yeah, a lot of people are telling me that they like Midori...I think she's really funny. Thanks for the really long review! I love long reviews!! ^___^   
  
**DarkVixenNisha** : Thank you, Nisha-chan!   
  
**Kelly** : Yay! I had been hoping that you would review! I thought that you were mad at me or something because my dad won't let us IM anymore. But I'm really happy now that I've heard from you again!   
  
**Kagome0102** : I'm debating if anything will happen between Midori and Kuronue. Maybe... Well, a mailing list means that I'll send you an e-mail whenever I update the story. And Kokoro No Kaitou means _Mysterious Thief of Hearts_, or _The Heart's Mysterious Thief_. My Japanese grammar is pretty bad, so it means one of those two... LOL. And I'm glad that the parenthesis helped you.   
  
**psychocatgal** : He'll be gone for the rest of this fic, but he'll be in the next one a lot.   
  
**Abby** : I'm glad that I've got a pretty accurate Kuronue going on here. That makes me happy. ^______^   
  
**Katie E.** : I've added you to the mailing list, by the way. And I'm not so sure when the next fluffy (really fluffy) part will be. I'm not sure...   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Yes, that will be an interesting reaction, don't you think? Yeah, I did feel bad for her, but you're right. Youko paid lots of attention to her. I think he was a little OOC though...oh well, I'll try not to make him like that next time!   
  
  
**_REVIEW!!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 5 : Amaya's POV   
  
  
  
**_Note: This chapter will be rated R, for Midori's extreme potty mouth. Be warned. Be VERY warned. I don't want anyone to yell at me because of her really foul language. And I mean REALLY foul. _**   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
We walked down the hall together, and Youko didn't say a word to me. I wondered what he was thinking about, then quickly dismissed the thought.   
  
  
  
I saw a door on the right side of the hall, and walked over to it. I tried to slide it open, but it seemed to be sealed shut with something. I pulled even harder, and Youko gave me an odd look.   
  
  
  
The door broke free of whatever had been holding it, and I nearly fell onto my rear.   
  
  
  
I looked into the room, and quickly stumbled back away from it, my hands over my mouth.   
  
  
  
The entire room was covered in blood - the walls, cabinets, floor, and even the ceiling. That was what had sealed the door…dried, caked blood.   
  
  
  
In the center of the room was a horribly mangled body, that looked as though it had been brutally ripped apart by some kind of animal.   
  
  
  
I couldn't even tell what the person used to look like, but I could only assume that it was the 'Jii-san' that we were supposed to be looking for.   
  
  
  
"Well that's just what I wanted to see before eating lunch." Youko said.   
  
  
  
I turned away from the horrific scene, and looked at him.   
  
  
  
He closed the sliding door, and looked back at me. "Amaya, are you going to hurl? Because if you are, I want to get out of the way."   
  
  
  
I shook my head, and took a deep breath, only to have my senses invaded by the rancid smell of rotting flesh. I coughed.   
  
  
  
"Try having an enhanced sense of smell." Youko said. "Come on."   
  
  
  
He started leading me away from the kitchen, and I looked over at him.   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun, what could have done that to him?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Looks like some kind of animal got to him. Dunno." He said. "But we need to tell Midori and Kuronue."   
  
  
  
We walked back into the main hall, and he looked around.   
  
  
  
"Midori! Kuronue!" He called.   
  
  
  
"We're upstairs! Did you find something?" Midori called back, running over to the railing and looking down at us.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, a body." Youko said.   
  
  
  
"What?!" Midori exclaimed.   
  
  
  
She came running down the stairs and grabbed the front of Youko's shirt. "Where?!"   
  
  
  
"In the kitchen." He said.   
  
  
  
She let go of him and turned to go down that hall, but Youko grabbed the back of her cloak and pulled her back.   
  
  
  
"I wouldn't look if I were you." He said. "It's pretty gross."   
  
  
  
She shrugged out of his grip. "Fine."   
  
  
  
Kuronue jumped over the railing, landing easily next to us. "What happened?"   
  
  
  
"Jii-san is dead." Midori said.   
  
  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
"That's okay." She looked over at Youko. "What happened to him?"   
  
  
  
"Ripped apart by some kind of animal, or so it appears." He replied.   
  
  
  
_Amaya…_   
  
  
  
I looked around.   
  
  
  
I felt some kind of presence enter my mind.   
  
  
  
_Who are you?_ I asked.   
  
  
  
_Tell them to look in the dining room.   
  
  
  
Dining room?   
  
  
  
Please…_   
  
  
  
I nodded. I looked at the others. "I think we should look in the dining room."   
  
  
  
Youko gave me an odd look. "What? Why?"   
  
  
  
"Just a thought…"   
  
  
  
Midori turned, and started walking towards the back of the house. "I'm going to go check it out."   
  
  
  
The presence disappeared, and I walked after Midori.   
  
  
  
She had stopped, and was staring into a room to the left. I stood next to her, and followed her gaze.   
  
  
  
There was a huge symbol on the wall, of a crescent moon. The kanji for mountain was written there, as well as ocean.   
  
  
  
But they were written in blood…   
  
  
  
"Tsuki…" Midori breathed. "She was here."   
  
  
  
I looked over at her. "How can you tell?"   
  
  
  
"That moon…that's her symbol, of sorts." Midori replied, never taking her eyes off of the moon. "She has a necklace, one that she wears all the time, with the same symbol."   
  
  
  
I touched my own neck, where the necklace that I had had since birth was. A tsuki, a moon, a crescent. It was pure silver, with a matching chain. I never let anyone see it before, and it was always safely hidden either under my clothes, or in my pouch…   
  
  
  
Was there some connection?   
  
  
  
Youko and Kuronue came up behind us, and looked at the wall as well.   
  
  
  
Midori turned around and looked at them.   
  
  
  
"Are there any mountains near here?" She asked.   
  
  
  
Kuronue nodded. "Yeah. About twenty miles to the north of here."   
  
  
  
She nodded. "Right. That's where we're going to go."   
  
  
  
I nodded, and turned to go, but she grabbed my shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Oi, Amaya."   
  
  
  
I turned back and gave her a questioning look.   
  
  
  
"I never would have come back here. How did you know?" She asked, a serious tone to her voice.   
  
  
  
"I…" I noticed that Kuronue and Youko were looking at me expectantly as well. "I'm not sure. Something told me to tell you."   
  
  
  
"Something…?" Midori asked.   
  
  
  
"Yes."   
  
  
  
She let go of me. "Right. Well, let's just go."   
  
  
  
She walked past me, and Kuronue followed her. I sighed.   
  
  
  
"Kurama, what's happening to me?" I asked quietly.   
  
  
  
"I'm not sure." He said. "Come on. Let's go."   
  
  
  
We walked out of the dining room, and started heading towards the front entrance, when suddenly Kuronue came flying through the window. He landed with a thud by our feet, and I quickly kneeled down beside him.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue!"   
  
  
  
Youko growled, and ran out the front door, and I saw that Midori was fighting something out there as well.   
  
  
  
I looked down at Kuronue. "Kuronue, what's happening out there?"   
  
  
  
"It's Auron. He sent some really big ogres after us." He said. He flexed his wing, then cried out.   
  
  
  
"Damn it, I just got this wing healed!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue, would you like me to heal it now?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Sorry, there's not enough time. Stay here, I'm going to go fight." He said, running back out again.   
  
  
  
I looked around for any kind of weapon, but saw none.   
  
  
  
"Shimatta [damn]!" I cursed.   
  
  
  
I ran to the door, and my eyes widened.   
  
  
  
There were three _very_ large ogres in the front of the house, and each of my friends was fighting one.   
  
  
  
I could see a fourth ogre approaching, and he was even bigger than the other three.   
  
  
  
He was so heavy that every step he took shook the entire mansion.   
  
  
  
I fell to my knees because of the shaking, and decided that it would be a good idea to get out of the house.   
  
  
  
I ran down the front steps, but jumped back in surprise when the ogre swung an axe at the spot that I had just occupied.   
  
  
  
I looked up at him, and he gave me a horrible grin.   
  
  
  
"Ha!" He shouted, swinging at me again.   
  
  
  
It was a good thing that I was agile.   
  
  
  
He kept swinging, and I kept dodging. I was proud of myself, and I smirked.   
  
  
  
I went to take a step back, and felt the ground crumble slightly.   
  
  
  
Damn! He had backed me up against the cliff!   
  
  
  
He grinned again, and this time I didn't smirk.   
  
  
  
He swung at me again, and I rolled to the side. He stomped his foot against the ground, and the cliff gave way beneath him. I smirked as he plummeted into the rocks below.   
  
  
  
"Amaya, get away from there!" Kuronue exclaimed.   
  
  
  
I looked over, and saw that the ground was splitting.   
  
  
  
The part that I was on was about to give way.   
  
  
  
My mind was screaming at me to get up and run, but my body wouldn't obey. I was frozen with fear.   
  
  
  
"Amaya! Damn, get up!" Youko exclaimed. He blocked an attack from the ogre, then slashed at him with his rosewhip.   
  
  
  
I tried to stand, but that only made the ground crumble more. I realized that if I took another step, then the ground would fall away beneath me, and I would fall to my death.   
  
  
  
I looked over at Youko, meeting his gaze. His eyes widened when he realized the same thing.   
  
  
  
"Amaya, no!"   
  
  
  
The ground gave way, and I screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut, and expected to feel the wind rushing against me, but didn't. I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Midori smiling at me.   
  
  
  
She had grabbed my hand at the last second, and I was dangling over the side of the cliff by one hand. She grinned at me.   
  
  
  
"Caught ya!"   
  
  
  
I smiled back.   
  
  
  
"Midori, did you catch her?" Kuronue called.   
  
  
  
She looked back over her shoulder, and grinned at him as well. "Yup!"   
  
  
  
"Shit! Midori, look out!" Kuronue exclaimed.   
  
  
  
I couldn't see what was happening, but all of the sudden, Midori fell over the edge.   
  
  
  
She screamed, and we both started falling towards the ocean.   
  
  
  
"Oh, FUCK!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
I was surprised. I hadn't thought her capable of such harsh language.   
  
  
  
"HOLY FUCK! WE'RE GONNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH _FUCK_!" She screamed.   
  
  
  
I was also surprised at how calm I felt. I wasn't screaming at all. I closed my eyes, feeling the wind against my face, and Midori's death grip on me. She was holding onto my hand with all of her strength, and it throbbed slightly in pain.   
  
  
  
Was this it? Was I really going to die?   
  
  
  
_You're not going to die._   
  
  
  
Who are you? I heard your voice in the house.   
  
  
  
_Spread your wings._   
  
  
  
I don't have wings.   
  
  
  
_Just open your eyes, and you will._   
  
  
  
I did as I was told, and saw a glowing sliver crescent before us. We fell through it, and I felt a coolness wash over me before the darkness took over.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, and squinted against the bright rays of the sun.   
  
  
  
The sun…?   
  
  
  
Was I still alive?   
  
  
  
I wiggled my fingers, and felt something grainy and wet beneath them.   
  
  
  
Sand…?   
  
  
  
Was I on a beach?   
  
  
  
I sat up, and looked around.   
  
  
  
Midori was beside me, still unconscious.   
  
  
  
We were definitely on a beach, and we were definitely alive. But how? We fell off of a cliff!   
  
  
  
Midori started to stir, and she sat up as well. She looked over at me.   
  
  
  
"Amaya?"   
  
  
  
"We survived somehow…" I said.   
  
  
  
I stood, and brushed the wet sand off of myself as best I could. I offered her my hand, and helped her to stand as well.   
  
  
  
"Great. So then where are we?" She asked.   
  
  
  
I shrugged. "I wouldn't know."   
  
  
  
"Oi!"   
  
  
  
We both turned to the hill that overlooked the beach. A man was standing there. He wore traveling clothes, and a straw hat that hid his face.   
  
  
  
"You two lost?" He asked.   
  
  
  
Midori and I looked at each other before looking back at him.   
  
  
  
"Yeah! Just a little." Midori called back.   
  
  
  
"Could you tell us how to find Bevelle from here?" I asked.   
  
  
  
He nodded. "Come on up here, and I'll help you."   
  
  
  
Midori and I climbed up the hill, and he met us there. He smiled from under the hat. I still couldn't see his eyes or hair.   
  
  
  
"So, what are two beautiful maidens like yourselves doing out in the middle of nowhere?" He asked.   
  
  
  
I smiled back. "Well, it's really a long story."   
  
  
  
Midori was silent.   
  
  
  
He turned around, and started walking into the forest that bordered the beach.   
  
  
  
"Come, come. You can rest at my house tonight, and I'll help you to Bevelle on the morrow." He said.   
  
  
  
I grabbed Midori's hand, and we followed him.   
  
  
  
As he walked, he spoke to us.   
  
  
  
"So, what are your names?"   
  
  
  
"My name is Amaya, and this is my friend Midori." I said politely.   
  
  
  
"Ah." He replied. "Midori-san, you're obviously not human. What kind of youkai might you be?"   
  
  
  
She stiffened. I gave her a curious look. She was awfully pale…   
  
  
  
The man stopped walking. "Would you perhaps be…a phoenix?"   
  
  
  
Why was Midori so tense? She was starting to worry me.   
  
  
  
The man chuckled, and turned to face us. He took off his hat, and Midori gasped.   
  
  
  
"Auron!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
He chuckled again. He had blood red eyes, which were dancing with malice. His hair, of the same color, was shaggy, and hung low in his face. He would've looked handsome, if it wasn't for the sinister grin.   
  
  
  
"I'm so flattered that you recognize me, Midori." He said. "This time, there won't be any stupid birds to save you."   
  
  
  
Midori tugged on my hand, and we started running away.   
  
  
  
"Shit! Run faster, Amaya! If he catches us, we're really dead!" Midori said, ducking under branches and such as we ran.   
  
  
  
I tried my best to keep up with her, but it was hard. I had the speed of a human, and she was significantly faster than I was. So, she was slowing down to accommodate me.   
  
  
  
"We have to find someplace to hide! I'm nowhere near him in power!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
My heart was racing, faster than it ever had before. This was the Bounty Hunter that was after tennyos! Realization sunk in, and I quickened my pace even more.   
  
  
  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" He called after us. "This is my forest, and it obeys me and only me!"   
  
  
  
My legs started to ache and burn, but adrenaline kept me going.   
  
  
  
Then, the worst thing happened.   
  
  
  
I tripped over a tree root, and fell. Midori stopped, and ran back to me. I sat up, and looked down at my ankle, which was covered in blood.   
  
  
  
Sprained, obviously.   
  
  
  
"Oh, _fuck_!" Midori said, running her hands through her hair.   
  
  
  
I looked back up at her. "Quick, leave me here. You're much faster than I am, and I certainly won't be able to keep up with a sprained ankle. Go, get out of here!"   
  
  
  
She looked really upset and panicked. "Amaya, I can't leave you here!"   
  
  
  
I growled, and heard Auron approaching us. She wasn't going to go willingly, so I used my mental dominance.   
  
  
  
"Midori, you _will_ go! Now!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Her eyes flashed for a brief second, and she nodded.   
  
  
  
"I swear, I'll get Kuronue and Kurama, and we'll come back for you, okay?" She said.   
  
  
  
I nodded. "Now go!"   
  
  
  
She turned and dashed off, but not before I saw the tears streaming down her face, mirroring my own. But I was going to be brave. I had to be.   
  
  
  
I forced myself to stop crying, and I looked back at Auron.   
  
  
  
He smirked. "So, she left you, huh?"   
  
  
  
I spat at him. "I _told her_ to run away."   
  
  
  
He chuckled. "Oh well. I can get the little phoenix later. I've still got you, a tennyo, to add to my collection."   
  
  
  
He picked me up, and slung me over his shoulder like a sac. I growled, and started beating on his back with my fists.   
  
  
  
"Put me down, you bastard!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
He started walking over towards a large building, which I hadn't noticed before. It looked like a castle…   
  
  
  
"Well, little tennyo, this will be your home for a while." He said, walking through the large double doors that served as the entrance. "Learn to like it."   
  
  
  
I kept hitting him with my fists, though I knew that it probably felt like the wind blowing against his face to him.   
  
  
  
I needed something that would cut his flesh…   
  
  
  
My necklace!   
  
  
  
I quickly took it off, and pulled the silver charm off of it. I stuck the charm in my mouth, and held it under my tongue. I didn't want to risk losing it, this one thing that I had from my life before the Takahashi family.   
  
  
  
I turned slightly and before he could react, I had pulled the chain around his neck, and was pulling with all my might. It bit into his skin, and he made a choking noise.   
  
  
  
He kicked open a door with his foot, and threw me off of him and onto the hard stone floor. As I fell, the charm fell out of my mouth and onto the floor a little ways away. I reached out and put my hand over it, but he stepped on my hand with his foot. I cried out, and looked up at him.   
  
  
  
"Stupid little wench!" He growled.   
  
  
  
He reached down and grabbed my arm, the one that had gotten pierced through the day before, and roughly picked me up. I made sure to grab the charm as he did though.   
  
  
  
He slung me over his shoulder again and started walking down a hall. With every step, the smell of blood would get stronger and stronger, until he finally reached a door. He opened it, and walked in.   
  
  
  
I started hitting the back of his head, and he threw me against the wall. He growled, and his eyes seemed to be on fire as he pinned my there by my shoulder.   
  
  
  
"Listen, wench, I can kill you very easily. I don't have to keep every tennyo that I catch alive, you know." He said, his face just an inch from mine.   
  
  
  
I spat in it.   
  
  
  
He wiped the spittle off of his face, and backhanded me. I fell onto the floor; my head felt like it was spinning. Or was it the room that was spinning…?   
  
  
  
Either way, I fell into darkness about thirty seconds later.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes** : Amaya wasn't going to go down without a fight! That was a REALLY really long chapter, but that's okay, right?   
  
  
  
**_Our computer is getting unplugged for a day or so, and we're really busy with packing stuff. I'm not sure if I'll be able to update in the next few days, so that's why I gave you this huge chapter to hold you over until then._**   
  
Also, I was wondering about the bird / bat thing, so I looked up a few pictures. He is most definately a bat. I'll be going back and changing that, just so you know.   
  
Here's the answer : Kuronue and Midori are going to get together!   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
**Story Weaver1**: Okay. I thought that he was a little OOC, but it's good to know that someone liked him that way!   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : I know! I don;t think that he's a cross dresser. He is just dressing sexy, LOL. And yes, I went back and looked at a few pictures, and he is most defiantely a bat. Oops. I'll go back and change that.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha** : Thanks for the review, Nisha-chan!   
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : That's okay. And yes, life can be unfair that way. They went to China? And they didn't bring you? Now THAT is really mean.   
  
**Katie E.** : That won't be revealed until towards the end of the story. You'll have to wait. :P   
  
**Naoko-san** : I know, I know! After all the debate, I went back and double-checked! I'm going to change it when I get a spare minute, okay? From here on out, he'll be referred to as a bat.   
  
  
REVIEW! It'll make me feel so much better. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 6 : Midori's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I ran hard and fast. Ran until my legs ached, and burned, and I thought that I would collapse.   
  
  
  
How could I have done that?   
  
  
  
I left her there, all by herself, with Auron.   
  
  
  
And I had run away. Ran away to save my own skin. Was I really that selfish?   
  
  
  
Should I go back?   
  
  
  
No, no. I needed to find Kuronue and Youko. Maybe they could help.   
  
  
  
What was I thinking? Of course they'd help! Amaya was their friend, so they had to help her!   
  
  
  
But what would they say when I told them that I'd left her?   
  
  
  
Would they hate me?   
  
  
  
I stopped running, and my legs gave way beneath me. I fell hard onto my knees, panting. Each breath burned my lungs, and I could hear my heart pounding loudly in my ears.   
  
  
  
I still wasn't anywhere _near_ Bevelle.   
  
  
  
Would they have even gone back to Bevelle? Or would they be looking for us?   
  
  
  
When I had been holding onto Amaya's hand, when she first fell, they had been fighting. After the ogre purposely hit the ground behind me to sever the section we were on from the rest of the cliff, we fell towards the ocean. Would they try to get down there to search for us?   
  
  
  
Kuronue couldn't fly down there, because he had a broken wing.   
  
  
  
But I knew how much Youko cared about Amaya, and I knew that he would want to try to go down after her.   
  
  
  
But Kuronue was sensible, right? He wouldn't let that fox try anything stupid…or would he? He cared about Amaya as well.   
  
  
  
Damn it!   
  
  
  
I needed to find them. I would check the mansion first, in case they never left.   
  
  
  
But how could I, when I couldn't even stand?   
  
  
  
That was it! My phoenix form!   
  
  
  
I closed my eyes, and let myself slip back into my original form, that of a fiery phoenix. Red, gold, and all shades of hot colors would cover my body…   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, and spread my wings.   
  
  
  
I took off into the sky, and wondered why I hadn't done this in the first place. I could easily see past the trees now, and I could see the manor up ahead.   
  
  
  
Flapping my wings even harder, I sped towards it. The sun was starting to set towards the west, but I could see some smoke rising from in front of the building. So, they were still there…and they had made a fire in the front yard.   
  
  
  
I circled the building once, and saw that the yard was empty. Where could they possibly be?   
  
  
  
I landed anyways, my back to the door. I heard something clatter, and I quickly turned around.   
  
  
  
Kuronue was standing in the doorway, and he had just dropped a plate. He was staring at me with wide eyes.   
  
  
  
_Stop gaping like an idiot._ I growled. I knew that he couldn't understand me, seeing as how I wasn't in my human form, but it didn't matter.   
  
  
  
"M-Midori?!" He exclaimed, running over to me.   
  
  
  
I glared at him. I flew a little ways away to get some space. Whenever I went from my phoenix form to my human form - or visa versa for that matter - I would always be accompanied by a burst of flames, and I didn't want to burn him.   
  
  
  
Said flames engulfed me, ridding me of my original form. I stood, and was surprised when Kuronue suddenly pulled me into a tight embrace. However, he was much taller than me, so my feet were a good deal above the ground.   
  
  
  
"I thought that you were dead…" He said.   
  
  
  
What? He actually cared about what might have happened to me? I had thought that he only cared about Amaya…   
  
  
  
He set me down quickly, and I saw that he was blushing. He averted his gaze. "Um, sorry."   
  
  
  
I was confused now…he'd been so happy to see me just a second ago, and now he didn't even want to look at me?   
  
  
  
I didn't have time for this.   
  
  
  
I grabbed the front of his shirt. "Look, Kuronue, I have a problem, and there isn't time to chitchat. Where's Kurama?"   
  
  
  
He gave me an odd look. "In the house. He hasn't said a word since you and Amaya fell over the cliff." He looked around. "Speaking of which, where is she?"   
  
  
  
"That's the problem." I said.   
  
  
  
I let go of him, and ran into the house, my legs feeling slightly less rubbery. He ran after me.   
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?!"   
  
  
  
I saw the kitsune sitting on the last stair, his head in his hands.   
  
  
  
What a little baby!   
  
  
  
"Kurama!" I said.   
  
  
  
He looked up at me, and his eyes widened. "Midori!" He ran over to me. "Where's Amaya? Is she with you?"   
  
  
  
"No. I'll tell you on the way." I said.   
  
  
  
"The way?"   
  
  
  
I grabbed his hand and started dragging him out the door. "Baka kitsune! On the way to save her, of course!"   
  
  
  
"Save her? Damn it, Midori, what happened?!" He growled.   
  
  
  
"On the way!" I repeated, breaking into a run.   
  
  
  
Kuronue and Youko caught up to me, the latter looking thoroughly pissed.   
  
  
  
"Explain."   
  
  
  
"When we were falling, Amaya started to glow. She was all silvery, and her eyes were silver too…" I drifted off.   
  
  
  
"What do you mean, silver?" Kuronue asked.   
  
  
  
"Not now, Kuronue." Youko snapped. "What else happened?"   
  
  
  
"Well, she suddenly went unconscious, and we were suddenly above a beach. We fell onto the sand, and it knocked me out. We were still pretty high up." I said.   
  
  
  
"What else?"   
  
  
  
"Well, when I woke up, Amaya was already awake. There was a guy there, and he offered to take us to Bevelle. He said that we could stay at his house until the morning, and then he'd take us there. So, we followed him through this forest, and he started asking these questions. He asked me if I was a phoenix." I continued.   
  
  
  
My legs were starting to hurt again, but I wasn't going to stop.   
  
  
  
"And then he stopped walking, and turned around. He took off his hat, and it was Auron."   
  
  
  
"What?! Auron?!" Youko exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"We ran, and then Amaya fell. She sprained her ankle. She told me to run away." I said.   
  
  
  
Youko looked at me as though he wanted me to continue, so I did.   
  
  
  
"I…I did." I said quietly.   
  
  
  
"You **what**?!" He exclaimed. "You left her by herself?! With Auron _right there_?!"   
  
  
  
I could feel the tears building up, blurring my vision slightly.   
  
  
  
"You don't understand! I didn't have a choice!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
Kuronue sighed. "Kurama, Amaya must have used her mental dominance."   
  
  
  
"Damn her! That idiot is going to get herself killed!" He growled.   
  
  
  
I stopped running, and they both stopped as well to look back at me.   
  
  
  
"Don't curse her, Kurama!" I exclaimed, the tears spilling over now. "She sacrificed herself so I could escape! She believed in me to come here to get you! You don't deserve her, you bastard!"   
  
  
  
"Midori…" Kuronue said softly.   
  
  
  
I wiped away my tears, and closed my eyes. "Just…hold on a second. I can't run for a second more."   
  
  
  
I felt the familiar sensation, and flames surrounded me as I went back into my phoenix form. I flapped my wings, and Youko was still staring at me in surprise.   
  
  
  
I started flying, past them, and towards the castle.   
  
  
  
I needed to get them to her before Auron could hurt her.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
When we arrived, I landed on the ground, but didn't return to my human form.   
  
  
  
"So, she's here, huh?" Kuronue asked.   
  
  
  
I nodded.   
  
  
  
"Right. We'll split up once we get inside." Youko said.   
  
  
  
I glared back at him, though he probably wouldn't recognize what a glare from a bird looks like.   
  
  
  
"Kurama, I think we should stay together." Kuronue said for me.   
  
  
  
He glared at him. "You two can stay together if you want, but I need to find her. If you find her before I do, then get her out of there. Then, make some kind of signal, and I'll meet up with you all in Bevelle. That is, after I've killed this bastard."   
  
  
  
I stared at him. Was he _crazy_?! Take on Auron? All by _himself_?! Auron was **ten times** stronger than I was, and I was pretty sure that Youko and I were on the same power level.   
  
  
  
But, great minds think alike.   
  
  
  
"Are you frickin' **nuts**?!" Kuronue exclaimed. "You can't fight him by yourself!"   
  
  
  
"Then try to stop me, Kuronue!" He growled back. "I'll take you down too!"   
  
  
  
Well, I had never expected Youko to threaten one of his very best friends.   
  
  
  
Before either of us could stop him, he ran into the castle.   
  
  
  
Damned fox was going to get himself killed!   
  
  
  
Kuronue sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Baka kitsune."   
  
  
  
The flames engulfed me, and I turned into my human form.   
  
  
  
"Well, Kuronue, let's go." I said.   
  
  
  
He nodded, and we went into the castle together.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes** : Another chapter down! It's still got a few more chapters to go. Oh, and this chapter is a little short because the last chapter was REALLY long. They balance out. (Kurama: *pokes author* Nice excuse for being lazy. Me: *sweatdrop* Shh! Don't tell them that!)   
  
  
  
By the way, is Youko starting to get a little too OOC? Let me know if you think that he is. Or maybe you like him this way. I wouldn't know, so that's why you have to tell me so that I can mold him into a better fox!   
  
  
Please please please, review my friend's story. Her pen name is Kaze Tsukai, and she's on my favorite authors list.   
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!   
  
**Abby** : Yeah, she does go through a lot. And Amaya's mental dominance doesn't always work, especially against someone as powerful as Auron. Trust me - if she could've done that, then she would've. But she knows that it would have been a futile attempt.   
  
**miyako14** : Thanks for the review!! Oh, and what he said in his sleep will be revealed later on in the story.   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : Well, she certainly tried, didn't she? ^___^ I don't know why I did, but I named that jerk after my favorite FFX character. @___@ Wouldn't you scream things like that if you thought that you were falling to your death? She was so panicked that she didn't even stop to realize that she COULD'VE changed into her phoenix form, which would've saved both of them. I'm not sure where I found out what his name meant - I just remember reading somewhere that Kuronue meant 'black raven'. Apparently, they were wrong. Because why would you be named black raven if you were a bat? Well, the only thing that I'm positive about is that Kuro means black. So he's black something. And yes, he is sexy! There was a taste of Midori / Kuronue here in this chapter. They do make a cute couple, don't they? I personally like Amaya / Youko better, though. Just because it's an interesting pair.   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Amaya couldn't use her mental dominance because Auron is too powerful for it to work. No, Kurama is normal Kurama (like he is in the series).   
  
**Naoko-san** : Thank you for the review.   
  
**DarkVixenNisha** : Thanks for the review!   
  
Review!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 7 : Youko's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I walked through the halls, carefully watching my surroundings. I wasn't going to get sneak attacked while I was here…   
  
  
  
This whole place, this whole castle, it reeked of blood. I could faintly smell Amaya's mixed amongst that of the others. At least, it was _similar_ to Amaya's.   
  
  
  
I hoped that she was okay.   
  
  
  
Kami-sama, why was I acting like this? I had had girlfriends before, but I had never stayed with the same girl for too long. Slept with them, and when I got bored, I'd leave them for another. But Amaya was different…I hadn't slept with her _at all_, despite the fact that we've been together for about three months so far. Hell, it wasn't because I didn't _want_ to - no, I did. I wanted it more than anything, but _she_ didn't want to. Why had I not just left her? Why? Why was I acting so differently, all because of that little tennyo?   
  
  
  
She was always getting into trouble, and thus getting me into the same trouble. I had **died** because of her…   
  
  
  
But while I would get angry about that sometimes, just one smile from her would chase that anger away, leaving me to wonder why I had ever thought badly of her in the first place.   
  
  
  
This whole situation, her, they were all very confusing. She had changed me…   
  
  
  
Kuronue had even mentioned it to me before. That I acted…_different_ now. I wasn't necessarily kinder, just…just…   
  
  
  
I heard a noise like shoes clacking down the stone hall, and quickly hid away in the shadows. I was wearing all white, and I needed a way to not be seen as easily…   
  
  
  
I closed my eyes, and slipped back into my original kitsune form. I peeked out, and saw that it was only a lower level guard. Easy to kill, but if I did, an alarm might be raised…   
  
  
  
I decided to just slip past him, and to look for Auron. That was my goal - find Amaya, and find Auron. Whichever I found first didn't matter to me.   
  
  
  
I started running down the hall, trying to sniff out one of them. I could faintly smell someone with a scent similar to Amaya's…   
  
  
  
I ran towards the door that the scent was coming from, and tried to push it open with my paw. Nothing.   
  
  
  
I looked up, and realized that it was locked.   
  
  
  
_Baka kitsune._ I thought. I reached up, and knocked off the lock quite easily. _What's the point of locking a door, when it can be broken off so easily?_   
  
  
  
I pushed open the door with my paw, and entered. It was dark and dank, and the smell of blood was strongest here. I took a step forward, then looked down. I had just stepped in blood…   
  
  
  
Nonetheless, I continued forward into the darkness. I could see a woman, chained to the wall, her hands held above her head. She had long, midnight-black hair, and a pale complexion. Was this the woman from Amaya's dream…?   
  
  
  
She smelled almost exactly like Amaya. Why would that be?   
  
  
  
She looked up at me weakly, and her sea-green eyes widened.   
  
  
  
"A kitsune!" She breathed.   
  
  
  
I padded over to her, and noticed that she was covered in cuts and gashes. I looked back up at her face, and was surprised to see a cut on her cheek, right where it had appeared on Amaya.   
  
  
  
She smiled. "Are you here for her?"   
  
  
  
_Was she talking about…Amaya?_   
  
  
  
She kept smiling, and I wondered how she could when she seemed to be in so much pain.   
  
  
  
"She should be in the room down the hall. The one with the crescent on the door." She said.   
  
  
  
I gave her an odd look.   
  
  
  
"Amaya."   
  
  
  
_Amaya? Damn! I'll be right back, whoever you are._ I said as I ran back out the door. She seemed to be able to understand me to a degree in my kitsune form, which made me wonder who she was.   
  
  
  
I ran down the hall until I came to the door with the crescent moon engraved on it. Just like the woman had said…   
  
  
  
This door didn't have a lock on it however, so I pushed it open. This room was completely dark, with the exception of the little bit of light that came from the hall. Even with my night vision, I could barely make out the shape of a woman chained to the wall in the same position that the other woman had been in.   
  
  
  
I slowly padded over to her, watching her face as I did. She seemed to be unconscious.   
  
  
  
_Amaya…?_ I called softly, despite the fact that she wouldn't be able to understand me. Nothing. No reply.   
  
  
  
I walked up to her, and nudged her face. She stirred slightly.   
  
  
  
_Wake up!_ I said.   
  
  
  
She lifted her head slightly, a dazed look on her face. I growled when I saw the bruise forming on her cheek. That bastard had hit her! I would rip him to shreds when I found him!   
  
  
  
"Wha…what happened?" She mumbled. She looked at me, and it seemed to take her a minute to register what I was.   
  
  
  
"Who…what…?" She mumbled again.   
  
  
  
_It's me, baka! Kurama!_ I growled. Kami-sama, what was her problem today?   
  
  
  
"A gingitsune [silver fox]…" She said quietly. She smiled. "Like Kurama…"   
  
  
  
_I_ AM _Kurama!_ I exclaimed. She must think that this is a dream or something!   
  
  
  
"Come here, kawaii." She called.   
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes. We were going to have a 'chat' later. As soon as I got her out of here.   
  
  
  
"Ow!" She exclaimed. I gave her an odd look, and saw that she was looking up at her hands, which were suspended above her head. I saw that they were bleeding slightly, and the blood was running down her arms.   
  
  
  
"Oh, Kami!" Amaya whimpered. "Oh, Kami-sama, please let this be just a dream. Please…"   
  
  
  
I made a small noise, which brought her attention back to me.   
  
  
  
Her eyes widened. "This isn't a dream! Kurama-kun…?"   
  
  
  
I nodded, and closed my eyes. There wasn't anyone near here, so it would be okay to go back into my human form. I stepped away from her, and transformed.   
  
  
  
"Kurama! It _is_ you!" She exclaimed happily.   
  
  
  
I looked back at her, and smirked. "Do you know any _other_ gingitsunes?"   
  
  
  
She smiled at me, and shook her head. "Only one."   
  
  
  
I stood and walked back over to her, examining her wrists. They were bleeding and raw…damn Auron! I was going to kill him in the most brutal way possible!   
  
  
  
"I need to break these somehow…" I said to myself.   
  
  
  
"Would your plants work?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"It's worth a try." I replied.   
  
  
  
I summoned a plant, and it came up through the floor. It crawled up Amaya's side, and I noted that she seemed to be ticklish. That wasn't something that I would have expected…   
  
  
  
_Damn it, Kurama! **Focus!**_   
  
  
  
My plant wrapped around the metal, and I heard her sharply intake a breath when it touched her wrist. The plant tightened, and I smirked when the metal snapped with a satisfying crunch.   
  
  
  
Amaya's arms fell, and she stood. I gently took her arms and looked at her wrists. They weren't as bad as they had seemed…   
  
  
  
"Did…did Midori make it to you?" She asked.   
  
  
  
I remembered what the phoenix had said about Amaya.   
  
  
  
"Did you really make her leave you behind?" I questioned. I had to know…   
  
  
  
She nodded. "Better one of us then both of us."   
  
  
  
I sighed. "Baka!"   
  
  
  
She looked taken aback, but I didn't care. "Come on, we need to get that girl from down the hall."   
  
  
  
"Girl?" Amaya asked as we walked out the door.   
  
  
  
"The one that told me that you were down here." I replied.   
  
  
  
I froze, and Amaya bumped into me.   
  
  
  
"Oof!" She stepped back. "Why did you stop?"   
  
  
  
She peeked out past me, and saw what I had seen.   
  
  
  
Auron, standing at the end of the hall. He growled.   
  
  
  
"Kitsune, you're trying to take my tennyo, aren't you?" He asked.   
  
  
  
I growled back. "I'm not here to take 'your tennyo', I'm here to take my mate."   
  
  
  
"Your mate? I don't believe that you've marked her, kitsune." Auron retorted.   
  
  
  
Damn. How would he know that though?   
  
  
  
Amaya seemed very confused. "What?"   
  
  
  
"Just stay back. I'm going to take this bastard down." I said, cracking my knuckles.   
  
  
  
She took a step back, and I smirked.   
  
  
  
"So, Auron. Why _are_ you taking tennyos?" I asked. I needed to know before I ripped out his throat.   
  
  
  
"Tennyos? I'm sorry, but that's confidential." He said. "If you really want to know, ask Sakyo, my employer."   
  
  
  
I growled. Damn it!   
  
  
  
"Kitsune, are you actually going to try to attack me, or are you just talk?" He said. He smirked.   
  
  
  
Damn arrogant bastard!   
  
  
  
I smirked back. "Right. I didn't know that you were so eager to die."   
  
  
  
This was it. We were going to fight.   
  
  
  
"You ready?" He asked, getting into fighting stance.   
  
  
  
I got into fighting stance as well. "I was born ready."   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: Stupid macho pride!! Well, Youko's going to fight, and the outcome will be pretty interesting. Oh, and we're going to be taking another vote - who wants amaya to get a few punches in on Auron?   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Kurama as in the Kurama in the series. Red hair, green eyes, and sexy. Shuichi.   
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : Thanks for the review!!   
  
**Seiyo-san** : Hey! A new reviewer! What brings you to this humble little fic? Did you read the other two also?   
  
**miyako14** : You'll find out soon! Thanks for the review!!   
  
**Abby** : Yeah, I wasn't sure if he was coming across as OOC, or just protective. I don't want him to be too OOC. And so far, I don't think that anyone has told me that they **don't** like them together! LOL. Midori really is one of my most favorite characters that I've ever made up.   
  
**Nyoko Fujiwara** : Another new reviewer! Cool! Have you actually read the other two fics before this one? And she might see a little action - I don't know yet.   
  
  
  
**_Review!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 8 : Amaya's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
They were both going to fight. To the death, most likely.   
  
  
  
I needed to get out of there. Needed to get to that girl, the one that I had seen in my dream. I closed my eyes, and tried calling out to her.   
  
  
  
_Are you…are you here?_   
  
  
  
Nothing. There was no reply.   
  
  
  
_Please…you asked me to help you, so I came!   
  
  
  
I'm here._   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes in surprise. She had answered me!   
  
  
  
_Where are you?   
  
  
  
In the room behind Auron.   
  
  
  
You can see him?   
  
  
  
Through your eyes, Amaya. I can see everything through your eyes._   
  
  
  
Auron came running at Youko, and the fight began. I quickly ducked out of the way, pressing myself against the wall while they fought. I started making my way towards the door that she had said she was behind, watching the two fight as I did.   
  
  
  
_Kurama…please, please be careful. Don't do anything foolish._   
  
  
  
I slipped into the room, and saw the girl chained to the wall, just as in my dream. She looked up at me, and she stared.   
  
  
  
"Amaya…" She breathed.   
  
  
  
"Hold on. I'm going to get you out of here." I said, running over to her and examining her chains. They seemed to be made of something different from what mine were…   
  
  
  
I touched them, and cried out in surprise when they burned me.   
  
  
  
She snorted. "You won't be able to get them open that way, Amaya-chan."   
  
  
  
"How do I get them off then?"   
  
  
  
"Only he has the key." She replied.   
  
  
  
"He?" I asked.   
  
  
  
This was starting to look like my dream…   
  
  
  
"Auron. He has the key." She said.   
  
  
  
"Isn't there some other way to break them?" I asked, looking around for a rock or something.   
  
  
  
"Need some help, Amaya?"   
  
  
  
I turned around, and saw Kuronue and Midori standing in the door.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue-kun!" I exclaimed. "Midori-chan!"   
  
  
  
He grinned. "It took us a while, but we finally found you."   
  
  
  
Midori ran over, and threw her arms around the girl.   
  
  
  
"Tsuki-chan!"   
  
  
  
The girl called Tsuki smiled. "Ohayo [Hello], Midori-san."   
  
  
  
Kuronue walked over as well, and pulled out a file.   
  
  
  
"Never leave home without one!" He said jokingly. He started to file away at the cuffs.   
  
  
  
I smiled. "Arigato, Kuronue-kun!"   
  
  
  
"Auron and Kurama are fighting out there." He said.   
  
  
  
"I know." I replied. I walked back to the door, and watched the fight.   
  
  
  
I could only see flashes of light, but Youko seemed to be losing. I bit my lip, and watched some more.   
  
  
  
Auron was fighting with a sword, and Youko with his rosewhip. There seemed to be a pattern to their fighting - Youko would slash with his rosewhip, get blocked by Auron, and then Auron would slash with his sword, and Youko would block. Every once in a while, one would land a hit.   
  
  
  
I really wished that I could see what was happening!   
  
  
  
A strange pulsing feeling started in me, and it grew louder and louder in my ears until it was almost deafening.   
  
  
  
"Amaya…your powers are starting to awaken." Came a voice from behind me.   
  
  
  
I turned around, and came face to face with Tsuki.   
  
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
  
She looked out towards the battle. "He's going to lose."   
  
  
  
I looked back to the fight. "Please don't say that…he has to win."   
  
  
  
She shook her head. "Auron is much too powerful for him."   
  
  
  
A crescent appeared on her forehead, and I gasped in surprise. "That's why we must help him."   
  
  
  
"But how? I don't have any powers like that. Only clairvoyance, mental dominance and healing."   
  
  
  
Tsuki took my hand, and her eyes started to glow.   
  
  
  
"You have more than that."   
  
  
  
I felt a coolness wash over me. "More than that…"   
  
  
  
She nodded. "Do you want to help him?"   
  
  
  
I nodded. "Yes. Of course I want to help him. I've already lost him once. I don't want it to happen again."   
  
  
  
"Here's what I want you to do, Amaya-chan." Tsuki said, taking my other hand. "Close your eyes."   
  
  
  
I did.   
  
  
  
I heard Youko cry out, and my eyes snapped open again. "Kurama-kun!"   
  
  
  
"Focus!" She snapped. "Close your eyes. If you want to help him, you must block him out for now."   
  
  
  
I tore my eyes away from the wounded kitsune, and closed them.   
  
  
  
"Now, I want you to visualize that crescent." She said.   
  
  
  
I formed the image of the silver crescent moon in my mind's eye.   
  
  
  
"Now, visualize that crescent on your palms. Your energy is flowing into the crescent." She said.   
  
  
  
I did as I was told, and felt myself growing sleepy.   
  
  
  
"Only put enough energy so that you'll stay awake." Tsuki's soft voice seemed to be coming from inside my mind now. I felt like I was floating, like a feather caught in the breeze. I was surrounded by darkness, and there was a small silver light in front of me.   
  
  
  
It started growing bigger and bigger until it surrounded me now. It was warm, and comforting…   
  
  
  
"Send that feeling into your hands, Amaya."   
  
  
  
I almost wasn't sure what she was talking about…   
  
  
  
I imagined my energy - the silver light - moving into my hands.   
  
  
  
"Good. Now aim it at Auron." Tsuki said. "You should be able to see him, even though your eyes are closed."   
  
  
  
I could! He was standing there, only he looked different. He was an all-black figure, and it was one that was radiating negative energy. I felt a strong anger and hatred rising in me.   
  
  
  
I focused that anger into my energy as well, and let it fly towards him. I opened my eyes, and saw a silver ball of flame hit him squarely in the back, charring the skin there.   
  
  
  
Auron cried out in pain, and he whirled to face me, anger very evident in his eyes. He thrust his palm at me, and black energy shot out from it, piercing my shoulder. My hand flew to the wound, and Kuronue caught me when I fell.   
  
  
  
Funny how when you've gotten a wound once, it doesn't hurt as much the second time around.   
  
  
  
Either way, this attack on me seemed to enrage Youko further, and he started furiously swinging at Auron, who could do little to block in his weakened state.   
  
  
  
Tsuki pressed her palm to my shoulder, and I winced slightly. Her hand glowed with silver light, and my wound started to close up.   
  
  
  
"I've never seen…Kurama fight like this." Midori breathed.   
  
  
  
I watched as best I could, and found that (to my disappointment) I still could not see the battle. Still, after maybe a minute or so, the fight stopped, and Auron fell to the ground, the contents of his abdomen now on the floor. Youko leered at him, his left hand covered in blood almost up to his elbow.   
  
  
  
Tsuki finished with my arm, and I ran over to Youko to see if he was alright.   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
He looked down at me. "Are you okay?"   
  
  
  
I blinked. "I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm fine."   
  
  
  
"That's good."   
  
  
  
He suddenly fell over on me, and I struggled under his weight before falling onto my rear. What was wrong with him?!   
  
  
  
Kuronue walked over to us and chuckled.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue-kun, is he okay?" I asked, very worried.   
  
  
  
He nodded. "He's fine. He just used up a lot of energy."   
  
  
  
"So he's just…sleeping?" I asked, looking down at the kitsune in my arms.   
  
  
  
"Yeah. He'll sleep for about two or three hours, then he'll be perfectly fine again." Midori said, shaking her head.   
  
  
  
Kuronue picked him up, and heaved him onto his back. "There we go." He smiled back at me. "Let's get this big oaf back home. What do you say?"   
  
  
  
I smiled back, and nodded. "Right!"   
  
  
  
I looked back at Tsuki, and took her hand. She smiled as well.   
  
  
  
Home…   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
Kuronue tucked Youko away into our room, and the rest of us went into a room down the hall.   
  
  
  
We all sat down at the table there - Tsuki and I were on one side, across from Midori and Kuronue.   
  
  
  
I decided to ask the question that had been bothering me for a while. "Tsuki-san…why did Auron want tennyos in the first place?"   
  
  
  
She blinked at me, looking thoroughly confused. "Tennyos? No, no, he only wanted you and I, Amaya-chan."   
  
  
  
"But…why?"   
  
  
  
She sighed. "Have you ever heard of the Black Black Club?"   
  
  
  
"You mean that ningen crime ring?" Midori asked.   
  
  
  
Tsuki nodded. "One of their members, Sakyo, wants to make an opening which would allow all demons can pass freely between Ningenkai and Makai. However, Reikai anticipated this, and set up a barrier to keep the stronger youkai out. It's called the Kekkai Barrier Net."   
  
  
  
"I've heard of that before." Kuronue said.   
  
  
  
"Yes. Not many have though. Sakyo hired Auron to capture me, because I have the ability and the power to break through the net." Tsuki explained.   
  
  
  
"But why would he need me?" I asked.   
  
  
  
She smiled. "Because Auron discovered that while I may have the ability, I did not have enough power to make a large enough hole. He needed someone else with the same capabilities as myself. _You_, Amaya-chan."   
  
  
  
"What a coincidence, that you two would be so alike." Kuronue said.   
  
  
  
Tsuki smiled again. "It shouldn't be that surprising. We're twins, after all."   
  
  
  
The three of us stared at her.   
  
  
  
"Twins?" I echoed.   
  
  
  
She nodded. "From your real family."   
  
  
  
I stared at her for a moment longer before asking the question that had been bothering me for the last three months.   
  
  
  
"But how did I end up with the Takahashi family in the first place?"   
  
  
  
She closed her eyes, and looked like she was in deep thought.   
  
  
  
"It was a cold day, in the middle of the snow season here on Makai. It was to be our first time out of heaven. We were probably only three at the time. Anyways, a blizzard tore through the area that we were playing at, and you and I got separated. When the snow settled, we all searched high and low for you." She opened her eyes, and rested them on me. "We found out about a week later that the Takahashi family had taken you in. We tried to get you back from them, but they refused. They slaughtered our entire family - I was the only one that managed to get away. After that, I was taken in by an aunt."   
  
  
  
So, the family that had raised me murdered my real family…? I remembered their kind, smiling faces. My sisters, playing with me when I was small…my brother, teaching me archery…they were all murderers?   
  
  
  
Kuronue stood and cleared his throat. "Um, Midori and I will leave you two alone."   
  
  
  
Midori stood as well, and they both left.   
  
  
  
I was still a bit shocked, and I ran a hand through my hair.   
  
  
  
"Um, this is kind of a lot of…" I started.   
  
  
  
"I understand." Tsuki said. "And I have a question to pose to you. I'd like you to seriously consider it."   
  
  
  
We talked for a while after that. About life in heaven, her life, and mine. It felt good to know that she was from my real family…   
  
  
  
I felt relieved, in a way, of a heavy burden.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: That's it for this chapter! I know that Amaya fighting wasn't all that big, but she doesn't really have any skills yet in this story. She fights a hell of a lot more in the next story, but I can't get into that yet. Don't wanna ruin anything.   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
  
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : Was that okay? I really apologize, but she can't really **fight** fight in this fic. She did get in quite a blow though.   
  
**youko** : I think that it's really cute too. ^___^   
  
**legolaslovr7319** : Well, she doesn't kill him, but she certainly helps the process along. Oh, and earlier, she let the subject drop, and said that she would ask him more about the mate thing later. She said that if he didn't tell her willingly, she WOULD use her mental dominance on him. Whether she does or not is going to be a secret until I post that chapter. ^____^   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : Yes, the girl gets explained in the next chapter. Well, explained more anyways. I'm just really relieved that nobody's yelled at me for making him too OOC! Yeah, and I think that they're really cute that way! She's probably his only exception to his macho pride. LOL. And I just wanted to give the bad guy a cool name, and I was playing FFX, and there was a cut scene with Auron talking (*drools* MMMMMM….Auron…. ^___^), and I decided that that was a kickass name! And yes, there will be more Kuro-chan / Midori fluff in the future. (coughchapter10cough) He really does have a sweet spot for Amaya! ^___^   
  
**Katie E.** : OOC means out of character. And is he really that lovesick? Hm…oh well, it's cute! ^___^   
  
**miyako14** : Thanks for the review!!   
  
**Story Weaver1** : Yes, he does own Team Toguro. He also was a memeber of the Black Black Club, (Tarukanae (sp?) and Yukina's kidnapping). And yes, it was cute how she called him kawaii like a name. ^_____^   
  
**Seiyo-san** : That's cool. And it isn't confusing. I'm just glad that you like my story. ^____^   
  
  
  
Review!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 9 : Kuronue's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
After Midori dragged me out of the room, we walked down the halls together.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue?" She asked.   
  
  
  
I looked down at her. "Hm?"   
  
  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?"   
  
  
  
I shrugged. "Well, they're twins that are pretty much meeting for the first time. I can only imagine that they're doing a little catching up."   
  
  
  
She nodded, then sighed. "Well, I guess I should get going now. I don't want to overstay my welcome."   
  
  
  
That was a total change of subjects!   
  
  
  
"Going? Going where?" I asked.   
  
  
  
She nodded. "Home."   
  
  
  
"Why? Aren't you even going to say goodbye to Amaya and Kurama?" I asked, stopping.   
  
  
  
She stopped as well, and turned to face me. She shook her head, her multi-colored locks falling into her face. She brushed them away before replying. "Nah. I never liked teary, long goodbyes anyways. I like 'em short and sweet."   
  
  
  
Short and sweet, huh…?   
  
  
  
"I guess…that this is goodbye, Kuronue."   
  
  
  
"You can't leave." I said before I could stop myself.   
  
  
  
She gave me an odd look. "What? I-"   
  
  
  
I grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her firmly on the lips. She completely tensed up, and I pulled away.   
  
  
  
She stared at me with widened crimson eyes. "You just…you kissed me." She touched her lips with her fingers. "I thought…I thought that you liked Amaya…"   
  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow. "Like a little sister." Had she actually thought otherwise?   
  
  
  
"Oh." She said quietly. "In that case…"   
  
  
  
She threw her arms around my neck, and kissed me. Damn, this woman tasted _good_…   
  
  
  
However, it was over much too quickly for me. She pulled away, but kept her arms around my neck. She smiled at me.   
  
  
  
"Are you still going to leave?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist.   
  
  
  
"Well, I've got something to keep me around for a while." She said teasingly, kissing me once more.   
  
  
  
She let go of me, and stepped back. "You should go check on Kurama. I'll go get some dinner. Want me to make you some too?"   
  
  
  
Dinner…? Oh, yeah. Dinner. "Sure." I replied.   
  
  
  
I watched her go, then turned and realized that we had been standing in front of Kurama's door the entire time. I opened it, and walked inside, closing it behind me.   
  
  
  
I walked over to the futon, and nudged the shape beneath the covers with my foot.   
  
  
  
"Oi, sleepy head, you awake yet?"   
  
  
  
No reply.   
  
  
  
I was suddenly pulled into a headlock.   
  
  
  
"Gah!"   
  
  
  
Kurama snickered. "And what was that all about, you old bat? Kissy-kissy with Midori, eh?"   
  
  
  
I growled and tried to shove him off of me. "Kurama, don't even get me started on you and Amaya! You two sleep in the same frickin' room! The same frickin' **bed**!"   
  
  
  
He let go of me, and I rubbed my neck.   
  
  
  
He glared. "Shut up."   
  
  
  
"Well, ya gotta wonder what goes on in here…" I said, pretending to look deep in thought,   
  
  
  
He growled at me, and I snickered.   
  
  
  
"Relax, fox. I was only kidding. I know that Amaya would smack the shit out of you of you ever tried anything." I said.   
  
  
  
He glared again, then seemed to calm down. "Seriously though, did you kiss Midori?"   
  
  
  
I nodded.   
  
  
  
"Right. Where's Amaya?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"Talking with Tsuki in the room down the hall." I replied. I filled him in on what I'd heard - Amaya's relationship with Tsuki, and her family history. Also, the reason why Auron wanted them.   
  
  
  
He listened intently, never interrupting until I was done.   
  
  
  
"Do you know what they're talking about now?"   
  
  
  
I shook my head. "Nope. Not a clue. I don't eavesdrop, unlike some nosy kitsunes that I know."   
  
  
  
He glared again.   
  
  
  
I walked over to the door. "Well, I'm gonna go get some dinner. Okay?"   
  
  
  
He nodded. "Fine. I'll get some later."   
  
  
  
I left, leaving him to think about whatever he wanted to. I headed down to the kitchen, and entered. Midori was still making dinner, and I smiled.   
  
  
  
"Hey."   
  
  
  
She turned around to face me and smiled. "Hey."   
  
  
  
She blushed, and quickly turned around and returned to making dinner. What was she so embarrassed about? Our kiss…?   
  
  
  
I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.   
  
  
  
"Midori…why won't you even look at me without blushing?" I asked, whispering into her ear.   
  
  
  
"I…this is a bit awkward, I guess." She said.   
  
  
  
I let go of her and sighed. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."   
  
  
  
She quickly turned around to face me. "No! That's not it at all!"   
  
  
  
I blinked. "Then what?"   
  
  
  
"I just…I just…I've never really been in a long term relationship before." She said, looking down at her feet.   
  
  
  
She was too damn cute!   
  
  
  
I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. "If I'm ever being to forward then, you have permission to slap me. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all, okay?"   
  
  
  
She nodded. "Thanks, Kuro-chan. I'll keep that slapping thing in mind."   
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I bet you're really just looking for an excuse to slap me. You always slapped Kurama when you were with him."   
  
  
  
She giggled. "Well, I'm not going to slap you unless you give me a good reason to."   
  
  
  
"I should hope so." I said teasingly.   
  
  
  
"Well, Kuro-chan, have you heard about that mirror that's getting transferred to the palace tomorrow? I thought that you and Kurama would be interested in it." She said, sitting down at the table.   
  
  
  
"I live with a very vain fox. We have **plenty** of mirrors." I said, sitting down across from her. "What makes this one so special?"   
  
  
  
"It's a mirror that portrays your future and your past. But only you can see it. Everyone sees something different in that mirror. You can even see your own death, if that's what you wish. You can even see what your children will look like, I've heard." She said.   
  
  
  
"That does sound pretty interesting." I said.   
  
  
  
She nodded. "Yeah. I heard that it was getting transferred a few months ago, and I figured that you two would be interested in it. You could use it to help you with future raids."   
  
  
  
"That would be very helpful." I said. "I should go tell Kurama."   
  
  
  
I started to stand, but she called after me.   
  
  
  
"Matte [Wait], Kuronue!"   
  
  
  
I looked back at her. "What?"   
  
  
  
"Can't it wait until morning?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
"Because…oh, I don't know. I just have a feeling that we should be leaving Kurama and Amaya alone. They have some things that they need to talk about." She said.   
  
  
  
She got up and started making dinner again.   
  
  
  
"Since when were you the great fortune teller? I thought that was Amaya's bit." I asked teasingly.   
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Kuro-chan, I'm serious! Talk to him about it tomorrow, over breakfast."   
  
  
  
I grinned, and leaned over her shoulder. "So, what do we do until then?"   
  
  
  
She elbowed me in the ribs, and I stumbled back. She grinned back at me.   
  
  
  
"Don't be such a perv, Kuro-chan."   
  
  
  
Damn, she was pretty strong!   
  
  
  
"Kuro-chan? Daijobu ka?" She asked. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard."   
  
  
  
"I'm fine." I replied. I grinned at her. "I've gotten worse from Kurama."   
  
  
  
She smiled. "I'm sure that you have."   
  
  
  
I returned the gesture, and she went back to making dinner.   
  
  
  
I sat down and closed my eyes. So much had happened over the last few days, but everything was fine now. Amaya was safe here, Auron was dead, and now Midori was mine.   
  
  
  
A smile formed on my lips as realization sank in.   
  
  
  
That beautiful woman was my girlfriend.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes** : How was that? Kuronue and Midori are together! Yaaayyyy!!! Was everyone in character and to everyone's likings in this chapter? I hope so!!   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!   
  
  
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : ^___^ I'm glad!   
  
**miyako14** : Thanks for the review!!   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : Now we all know why I have a very low C in my math class. I CAN'T COUNT. I was off by one chapter on everything. So, you don't have to wait for Chapter 10, because I was wrong!! But the next chapter will also be good, because Amaya finally makes Youko tell her what being mates means. LOL.   
  
**Abby** : *blushes* Favorite? Thank you so much!!   
  
**Katie E.** : Nah, I don't really go into Chapter Black. And you should watch the DVDs, becuase Kurama facefaults in just about every episode! He even almost falls over anime style. It's great ^____^. But the only thing that I have from Chapter Black is the making of a portal between human world and demon world. That's all I have, so don't worry. ^_____^   
  
  
  
  
**_NOTE!!_** : Lucky-chan is coming over for the weekend *does happy dance* (until Saturday morning) and I won't be able to update until then. I also still have to type up the next chapter, so the next update will probably be a nice Easter treat. That is, if you celebrate Easter. I dunno.   
  
  
  
Review!! Do I even need to put this at the end of every chapter? I think it's a given... 


	10. Chapter 10

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 10 : Amaya's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I slowly walked down the hall towards Youko's room. Would he be awake? My mind was currently consumed with the question that Tsuki had posed to me, and I really wanted to talk to him about it. But I didn't want to wake him, either.   
  
  
  
I thought about it for a second before slowly opening the door. I entered, and shut it behind me.   
  
  
  
The room was pitch black, and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. I took a few steps forward, hoping that I wouldn't trip and fall over anything.   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun?" I called softly. "Are you awake?"   
  
  
  
There wasn't a reply, and I figured that he had to be asleep. I sighed. I had really wanted to talk to him…   
  
  
  
I nearly screamed when someone suddenly hugged me from behind. I placed a hand over my heart, and turned to face Youko.   
  
  
  
"Kami-sama, you scared me." I said, burying my face into his chest.   
  
  
  
"Sorry."   
  
  
  
I sighed, and hugged him back. "Are you feeling better now?"   
  
  
  
"Yeah. I took a nap. I'm fine now."   
  
  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'll say you took a nap!"   
  
  
  
"Sorry."   
  
  
  
"That's alright. I was only teasing you."   
  
  
  
He looked like he was thinking about something. "So…what else did you and Tsuki talk about? Kuronue already told me about everything that he was there for."   
  
  
  
"Did he really?" I asked.   
  
  
  
He nodded. I sighed and took his hand, and led him over to the futon. I sat down on it, and he followed suit.   
  
  
  
"Well, Tsuki posed a certain question to me…" I started.   
  
  
  
"And what would that be?" He asked. He seemed genuinely curious.   
  
  
  
I bit my lip and debated telling him.   
  
  
  
He had a right to know.   
  
  
  
"She asked me…she asked me to return to heaven with her."   
  
  
  
He stared at me blankly. "Are you going to?"   
  
  
  
"I don't know. I haven't made up my mind yet." I replied. I met his gaze, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. It didn't seem like he even cared…   
  
  
  
"What are you leaning towards?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"I…I don't know." I said honestly. There would be so many things that I would miss about this place, but heaven sounded absolutely wonderful.   
  
  
  
I wondered…   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun, do you even want me to stay?" I asked. "And I mean **really** want me to stay?"   
  
  
  
He looked at me as though I were stupid. "Baka."   
  
  
  
"Kurama! I'm serious!" I exclaimed. I needed to know what he really felt about me…if what he had said in his sleep was what he really felt.   
  
  
  
"Of course I want you to stay." He said. "Besides, I-" He cut himself off.   
  
  
  
"You what?" Was he going to admit it? To my face? Oh, I hoped with all of my heart that he would.   
  
  
  
"Nothing." He replied quickly.   
  
  
  
My heart sank, and my hope was replaced by anger. "Kurama no baka!" I growled and stood. He gave me a confused look. "Get over your stupid macho pride for five minutes! I want you to tell me what you told me in your sleep!"   
  
  
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
  
  
I growled again in frustration and went over to the door, throwing it open. I stopped briefly to glare at him. "Oh, and in case you're wondering, when you were asleep, you told me that you loved me. Loved me more than anything else in the world."   
  
  
  
I didn't even wait for his reply, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind me. Angry tears pricked at the backs of my eyes, but I refused to cry.   
  
  
  
If he didn't even love me, what was the point of staying here? I'd be better off going with Tsuki, to a place where I knew that I'd be loved.   
  
  
  
Yes, that's what I'd do…I needed to find Tsuki so that I could accept her offer.   
  
  
  
Now, where had she said she was going…?   
  
  
  
Ah! That's right! Tsuki had wanted to go to the hot spring!   
  
  
  
I went there, and made sure to know before I entered. I slid open the door when there was no reply, and looked around. Where was she…? I didn't see her anywhere…   
  
  
  
I took a step forward, and slid the door closed behind me.   
  
  
  
A dull throbbing started on my head, and I put a hand to it. My skin was warm and moist…I was burning up!   
  
  
  
I walked over to the edge of the spring, and fell down beside it. My head pounded even more, and I could here my heartbeat thundering in my ears.   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, which I had unknowingly clenched shut. Something…just now, something had been calling out to me…   
  
  
  
"So, this is it. Your powers have reached they're peak."   
  
  
  
I looked back over my shoulder, and saw Tsuki standing near the door. She smiled kindly at me. "Mine haven't awoken yet."   
  
  
  
"What powers are you talking about?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Your powers as a tennyo. Your full power. You see, dear sister, we are only half tennyo. Our father was a human fisherman. So, our powers as celestial maidens have not yet fully awoken, though yours are now." She said, walking over to me.   
  
  
  
"What will happen when they fully awaken?" I asked, wincing as the throbbing continued.   
  
  
  
"Your powers will become stronger, and your appearance will return to normal." She said.   
  
  
  
"Normal? I'm normal right now!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
She stroked my hair and smiled at me. "You will be beautiful, in your full tennyo form."   
  
  
  
"No…" I said quietly. "I like me the way that I am…I don't want to change."   
  
  
  
"You have no choice, Amaya-chan." She said. She stood and stepped back. "It's almost time."   
  
  
  
"No! I don't want to change!" I protested. The pain in my mind felt like it was splitting my head. Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks, and I whimpered quietly. "No…please, stop. Stop…I want to stay like this…I want to be me…"   
  
  
  
I screamed as the pain doubled, and silver light flooded the room. A crescent moon appeared beneath me, channeling all the light into a tunnel around me. The pain started to subside, and I heard the door crack.   
  
  
  
"Shit!"   
  
  
  
Kurama…?   
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!"   
  
  
  
Please, help…the pain…my head, it hurts…   
  
  
  
The light released me, and I fell forward onto my palms. I was breathing hard, and some pain still lingered.   
  
  
  
"What did I tell you?" Tsuki said. "You're beautiful in your tennyo form."   
  
  
  
"That's…that's Amaya…?"   
  
  
  
I sat up as best I could, and my hair fell in front of my face.   
  
  
  
Silver hair…   
  
  
  
It was longer too…probably to my waist…   
  
  
  
I gasped, and the pain came flooding back.   
  
  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "This isn't me!"   
  
  
  
"Amaya!"   
  
  
  
I looked up at Youko. I didn't…I didn't want to be here. Not right now.   
  
  
  
"What did you do to her?" He growled at Tsuki.   
  
  
  
"I did nothing. This is her, in her purest form, untainted by you mortals." She said proudly. "Isn't she beautiful?"   
  
  
  
"No…please, I want to be me again…" I whispered. I wanted to be far away from here…somewhere safe and quiet, without their stares…   
  
  
  
A warm feeling washed over my body, and I opened my eyes. I was in Youko's room…   
  
  
  
How had I gotten here?   
  
  
  
I stood shakily, and realized that my body had changed as well. I didn't have a sixteen-year-old's body anymore. I was…older almost.   
  
  
  
I ran a hand through my hair. I needed to cut it. It was much too long for me. But how…?   
  
  
  
That's right! Youko always kept a dagger under his pillow for protection! I could use that!   
  
  
  
I crawled over to the futon, and reached under his pillow, feeling for the sheathed blade…   
  
  
  
I quickly withdrew my hand and stuck my index finger into my mouth. Okay, make that unsheathed blade.   
  
  
  
I threw the pillow to the side, and took the blade. I grabbed my hair and started to cut through it at the base of my neck. It would be shorter than when it was brown, but it would be better than this length. I smiled when over half of my locks fell onto the ground. I felt a little better now…   
  
  
  
Suddenly, the light surrounded me again, and my hair was back to my waist.   
  
  
  
"No…" I sniffled, and started to cry again.   
  
  
  
"Amaya…?"   
  
  
  
I jumped and spun to face the person behind me, blade out in front. Youko jumped back slightly, then gently took the blade from my hand.   
  
  
  
"Amaya, it's okay…it's just me." He said softly. He tossed the blade to the side, and looked back at me. "There."   
  
  
  
I sniffled again, and wiped at my eyes. "Kurama, this isn't me I'm not supposed to be this way."   
  
  
  
He pulled me into his embrace, and started stroking my hair soothingly.   
  
  
  
"It's fine. What you look like now doesn't matter." He said.   
  
  
  
"But-"   
  
  
  
"Silver hair, brown hair, it makes no difference." He cut me off.   
  
  
  
"Kurama…" I asked softly.   
  
  
  
"Hm?"   
  
  
  
"I have a question."   
  
  
  
"Go ahead."   
  
  
  
I thought about it for a minute. "Well…back at Auron's castle, you called me your mate again."   
  
  
  
"Um…did I?" He asked.   
  
  
  
He seemed to be pretty nervous now.   
  
  
  
I pulled away and glared. "I know that you skipped some of your explanation last time. Don't make me ask Kuronue what it really means."   
  
  
  
He sighed. "Don't ask him."   
  
  
  
"Then _you_ tell me." I said.   
  
  
  
"It's…it's complicated."   
  
  
  
"Do you **want** me to use my mental dominance?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Damn…no." He sighed again. "Well, it's when two people, er, mate, and bite each other."   
  
  
  
"Bite?? That sounds painful." I said.   
  
  
  
He tapped the spot at the juncture between my neck and shoulders. "Right there."   
  
  
  
"That would really hurt."   
  
  
  
"Not really. It heals the next day, and leaves a small white scar." He said.   
  
  
  
"So…why did you call my that when we haven't done anything of the nature?" I asked innocently.   
  
  
  
"Uh…" He averted his gaze, and mumbled, "Wishful thinking."   
  
  
  
I raised an eyebrow, and he looked back at me.   
  
  
  
"What?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"Wishful thinking?" I repeated.   
  
  
  
"Damn. I said that out loud, didn't I?"   
  
  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."   
  
  
  
He turned a little pink. "Could you pretend that you didn't hear that then?"   
  
  
  
I shook my head, and hugged him. "I can't forget that."   
  
  
  
"Are you…still mad at me?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"Mad about what?"   
  
  
  
"You stormed out of the room. You said that you wanted me to tell you that I loved you." He said.   
  
  
  
"I don't want to force you to if that's not what you truly feel." I said, trying to hide the sadness that had crept into my voice.   
  
  
  
"Amaya…"   
  
  
  
"Yes?"   
  
  
  
"It is how I truly feel." He pulled me away from him, and kissed me.   
  
  
  
My eyes widened, but they quickly closed again. He pulled away slightly, and whispered, "Ai shiteru."   
  
  
  
Bliss. I was the happiest that I'd ever been right then and there.   
  
  
  
He loved me…   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes** : There was some cute Youko / Amaya fluff there. I hope you all enjoyed that!! I'm posting this chapter while Lucky-chan takes a shower, so don't expect another update until Sunday. I just wanted to sneak this one in. The question is : what happens now? Dun-dun-duuuuuuun...   
  
  
  
By the way, the next chapter is the last. It's really a combination of the last two chapters, but the last chapter is really really short.   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
  
  
**Story Weaver1** : Thanks!   
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : Yes, that was quite funny!   
  
**Abby** : I was happy to find a way to keep her in the story!!   
  
**Youko** : You'll find out sooner or later. Maybe they will, maybe they won't. :P   
  
  
**_Review!!!!!_**


	11. Chapter 11 Chapter 12

Kokoro No Kaitou : Search For The Past   
  
  
  
Chapter 11 : Youko's POV   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
When I awoke the next morning, I really didn't feel like moving. I was perfectly content in holding the angel by my side…   
  
  
  
Of course, a certain stupid bat - whom I mentally promised myself to kill later - came and knocked loudly on my door.   
  
  
  
I groaned and stood, grabbing some pants and pulling them on.   
  
  
  
"Coming, coming." I grumbled as he kept pounding.   
  
  
  
I walked over to the door and slid it open a crack. I squinted against the bright lights from the hall, and then looked at my friend.   
  
  
  
"What do you want, Kuronue?"   
  
  
  
"Midori wanted me to tell you about - what happened to your neck?" He cut himself off and pointed to my neck.   
  
  
  
"What about it?" I asked, a hint of a smirk forming.   
  
  
  
His eyes widened. "You…you didn't…or did you?"   
  
  
  
"Do what, Kuronue?" I asked. He was really fun to mess with. He made some interesting faces.   
  
  
  
"You…and Amaya…did you guys…do something that I should know about?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"Nothing that you should know about, no." I replied.   
  
  
  
I swear, his eyes were nearly bugging out of his head!   
  
  
  
"Kurama, but-! I mean, I…uh…" He looked like he was searching for the right words.   
  
  
  
"Look, Kuronue. I'm really really tired, so could you come back at around noon?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"It **is** noon, Kurama." He said.   
  
  
  
"Oh…then come back at three." I said, shutting the door in his surprised face.   
  
  
  
Yeah, he was really fun to mess with like that.   
  
  
  
I walked back to the bed and flopped down on it. I pulled the covers back around me and pulled Amaya back into my embrace.   
  
  
  
"Was that Kuronue?" She asked sleepily.   
  
  
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
  
  
"What did he want?"   
  
  
  
I brushed some of her silver hair out of her face and smiled. "He wanted to tell me something, but I was too tired to listen."   
  
  
  
"Kami-sama, Kurama-kun. He could've been trying to tell you that Midori was dead or something, and you would've blown him off." She said, rolling her eyes.   
  
  
  
I took in her appearance again. Her eyes were still the same in her full form. Still those swirls of blue and green. Everything else about her had changed. She had silver hair which fell to her waist, and the crescent that sometimes appeared was now there permanently. She no longer looked like a sixteen-year-old ningen girl. She looked like a _goddess_. She had the body of the most beautiful vixen that I had ever seen - no, better.   
  
  
  
"No." I replied, trying to draw my eyes away from her body. "He wouldn't have let me blow him off if she was dead."   
  
  
  
She pulled away from me, and got off of the futon. She started putting on her yukata, much to my disappointment.   
  
  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked.   
  
  
  
She looked back at me. "I'm hungry. I'm going to get some breakfast."   
  
  
  
"Oh."   
  
  
  
She suddenly winced, and I sat up straight. "Daijobu ka [are you okay]?"   
  
  
  
She nodded. "It just hurts a little." She tapped the spot next to the bite mark on her neck.   
  
  
  
"Well, that's understandable. It **is** a bite. But it will heal quickly." I said, standing as well.   
  
  
  
"With my healing, most likely." She said. She sighed. "Though, it'll probably heal even faster than before. I'm supposedly in my 'perfect' form."   
  
  
  
I walked over to her, and pulled her into my embrace. "You're perfect in any form."   
  
  
  
She smiled. "Thanks, Kurama-kun."   
  
  
  
She pulled away, and took my hand. "Come on, let's get some food before I pass out."   
  
  
  
She giggled to let me know that she was only kidding, and we walked to breakfast together.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
When we arrived, we were met by a frantic Midori.   
  
  
  
She grabbed the front of Amaya's yukata, and exclaimed, "Please tell me that you didn't do it!"   
  
  
  
"D-Do what?" Amaya stammered. She seemed a little unnerved by Midori's sudden change in behavior.   
  
  
  
"You know what I mean! I-" Midori cut herself off, and touched Amaya's hair. "What happened to your hair?"   
  
  
  
Kuronue suddenly came up from behind us, saying, "Almost looks like Kurama's."   
  
  
  
Amaya shrunk away from Midori a little, gently prying the phoenix's fingers off of her. "My powers came out in full last night, and so I look a little different now…"   
  
  
  
Midori raised an eyebrow, and Amaya blushed furiously.   
  
  
  
"N-Not because of **that**!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"Her blood is at it's peak. This is her true appearance, unmarred by ningen blood."   
  
  
  
We all turned and saw Tsuki standing there. She smiled kindly at Amaya. "So, dear sister, have you made up your mind?"   
  
  
  
Made up her mind…? Oh, that's right. Going to heaven or staying here.   
  
  
  
Tsuki and I looked expectantly at Amaya, and Kuronue and Midori were just confused, as they were not filled in on the subject.   
  
  
  
Amaya seemed deep in thought before nodding. "Hai, I've decided."   
  
  
  
I got a strange feeling in my chest, and I realized that it was hope. That despite how wonderful heaven would be, that she would stay here…   
  
  
  
Tsuki smiled. "And?"   
  
  
  
Amaya returned the gesture and stepped forward. She took her sister's hands, and my heart sank. She wasn't going to stay…   
  
  
  
Kami-sama, she was leaving!   
  
  
  
"Tsuki, I really do want to go to heaven with you. It sounds wonderful." She said.   
  
  
  
I felt like I was going to be sick. She wanted to leave? Just like that? After everything that we had been through together, she wanted to leave me?   
  
  
  
Tsuki's smile faded. "But?"   
  
  
  
"But…" She briefly looked back at us, and that sinking feeling started to disappear. "But I've got people here that I love, and I can't leave them. I hope you understand."   
  
  
  
Tsuki stared at her blankly, and sighed. "Yes. I…think I do."   
  
  
  
Amaya smiled again. "I'm sorry."   
  
  
  
Ha! **I** sure as hell wasn't sorry!   
  
  
  
"That's alright." Tsuki replied, managing a weak smile.   
  
  
  
"I'll show you off then." Amaya said.   
  
  
  
"I'll come too!" Midori chirped.   
  
  
  
The three of them walked towards the entrance, and I sighed. That was a relief…I had been scared that she was going to leave…   
  
  
  
"Kurama, I'm serious." Kuronue said, drawing my attention back to him. "No jokes, no tricks. What happened between you and Amaya last night?"   
  
  
  
I faced him fully, and looked him right in the eye, to let him know that I was serious. "We're mates, Kuronue. Does that answer your question?"   
  
  
  
His jaw dropped, and I decided to change the subject.   
  
  
  
"Kuronue, what did you want to talk about when you came to the door earlier?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Oh. Oh, right!" He said, snapping out of his daze. "Midori was telling me about this mirror that's getting transferred today, that's really powerful. It shows you both the future and the past, and we could use it to always make perfect raids. What do you say?"   
  
  
  
"Sounds good." I replied. "We should leave now then."   
  
  
  
He nodded, and we walked to the entrance. When we reached the base of the steps, we were met by Amaya and Midori. The former gave us an odd look.   
  
  
  
"Where are you two going?" She asked.   
  
  
  
"Just a quick raid." Kuronue replied.   
  
  
  
Midori took a pendant from her neck. It was a blood-red teardrop-shaped stone, set in a darker metal, which was almost black. She put it around Kuronue's neck.   
  
  
  
"Kuro-chan, take this with you. It'll protect you from any spells that may be set up around the castle. But don't lose it. It's been passed down for generations in my family, and it means the world to me." She said.   
  
  
  
He nodded, and smiled at her. "Thanks, Midori-chan." He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and said, "We'll be back soon."   
  
  
  
He walked past them, and up the stairs. Amaya started to look panicky.   
  
  
  
"Kurama-kun, you can't go!" She said.   
  
  
  
"What? Why?" I asked.   
  
  
  
"Because…because! I have a bad feeling about this…please, don't leave." She had a pleading look in her eyes. "Stay here, where I know that you'll be safe."   
  
  
  
I smiled. "Thanks for caring, Amaya, but we'll be fine."   
  
  
  
I hugged her, and she didn't seem to appreciate that much. She was angry with me…   
  
  
  
"Amaya, I promise you that we'll be fine. I promise that we'll come back."   
  
  
  
She sighed, and hugged me back. "Fine. But only because you promised me."   
  
  
  
I pulled away, and kissed her forehead. "Arigato. We'll be back in a few hours."   
  
  
  
I sighed when I realized that she was still angry. Oh well. She'd get over it.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
This couldn't be happening…   
  
  
  
Suddenly, Midori's pendant got caught on a branch, and it snapped away from Kuronue's neck. He started to go back after it, and I called after him, "No, Kuronue! Don't!"   
  
  
  
"I need it, Kurama!" He called back.   
  
  
  
Damn him! The fool was going to get himself killed!   
  
  
  
He snatched the pendant, and my eyes widened as the trap sprang on him. Bamboo shoots, sharpened at the ends, rained down on him. They pierced through his body in various places.   
  
  
  
This couldn't be happening…   
  
  
  
"Kuronue!"   
  
  
  
He coughed up some blood. "Kurama, leave me and run."   
  
  
  
"I can't!" I exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"Go! Now!" He shouted.   
  
  
  
I quickly turned and ran, trying not to think about the fact that I had just abandoned my best friend. No, he had told me to run away…   
  
  
  
I could hear the rapid footsteps of the guards coming after me as well. They also had a Bounty Hunter with them…   
  
  
  
Damn!   
  
  
  
This stupid piece of shit! It was the cause of all of this!!   
  
  
  
I dropped the mirror, and transformed into my kitsune form so that I could run even faster.   
  
  
  
Damn, damn, damn!   
  
  
  
This couldn't be happening!   
  
  
  
A shot rang through the clearing that I had just ran into, and I fell over.   
  
  
  
My shoulder was bleeding heavily…   
  
  
  
Another shot.   
  
  
  
Damn! This body was about to give out on me! I needed to flee from here. Makai wasn't a safe place for a soul though…   
  
  
  
Ningenkai.   
  
  
  
I'd go to Ningenkai.   
  
  
  
There, I could hide out until the coast was clear…   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Chapter 12 : Amaya's POV   
  
~*~   
  
  
  
I must have drifted off while I was waiting. I had a dream…   
  
  
  
A dream about the skies opening up, and thousands of needles raining from them. I also heard strange noises, from a weapon that I'd never heard before, like thunder.   
  
  
  
And blood.   
  
  
  
So much blood…it was everywhere.   
  
  
  
Death as well…somehow, I knew that somewhere, someone had died.   
  
  
  
Either way, I awoke with a start, and promptly heaved by the side of the bed.   
  
  
  
There was…smoke in the room.   
  
  
  
I coughed, and struggled to my feet. I ran to the door and threw it open. The halls were filled with flames, and I quickly covered my mouth and nose to prevent the smoke from entering.   
  
  
  
The lair was on fire!!   
  
  
  
Where was everyone though?   
  
  
  
I ran out into the hall, and started running towards the entrance. I could faintly hear Midori's screams up ahead. She was saying something about needing help…   
  
  
  
I made it to the entrance in record time, and saw someone carrying my struggling friend up the stairs.   
  
  
  
"Get back here!" I exclaimed, running after them. The smoke was starting to make my eyes water up…   
  
  
  
"Amaya, help! It's another Bounty hunter sent by Sakyo!" Midori exclaimed.   
  
  
  
He made it to the top of the stairs, and stepped out into the clearing. He threw her to the ground, and she fell unconscious.   
  
  
  
"I figured that the smoke would flush you and your friend out." He said, chuckling. He turned to face me, and smirked evilly.   
  
  
  
He had the same look as Auron, only his hair was jet black, and his eyes matched. He even wore the same outfit that Auron had - baggy black pants with a matching sleeveless shirt.   
  
  
  
He started walking towards me, and my instincts told me to run. I had nothing with which to defend myself…   
  
  
  
"Shards of Winter!"   
  
  
  
I blinked in surprise as several large shards of ice lodged themselves into the Hunter's skin. He cried out, and spun to face the newcomer.   
  
  
  
I don't know what happened though, because the clearing started to spin.   
  
  
  
The next thing that I knew, I was being held in a strong pair of arms.   
  
  
  
"Kurama…?" I asked softly.   
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, and saw a boyish-looking youkai. He was the one that was holding me, not Kurama…   
  
  
  
He had bright red hair, and blue eyes, and even a little horn. He looked like a little kid…   
  
  
  
"Ya all righ', lass?" He asked.   
  
  
  
"I…I…"   
  
  
  
I fainted.   
  
  
  
I slipped into the welcoming arms of darkness.   
  
  
  
I knew that he was no longer in Makai…I could feel it.   
  
  
  
But somehow…I felt…   
  
  
  
I felt that he was still alive.   
  
  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~   
  
  
  
**Author's Notes**: That's the end of this story! It's supposed to be a bit of a cliffy, but things get explained in the next story. Jeez, I feel really really bad for doing this to them, but it makes the next story more interesting…   
  
  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed!   
  
  
  
**Explosion** : I'm glad that it made you feel better!   
  
**Shessha's Crazy** : I love writing fluff!   
  
**Kagome0102** : As it said, they were bluish-green before, and they didn't change. Don't worry - I'm just glad that you reviewed now!!   
  
**Abby** : Yup, she knows! Thanks for the review!!   
  
**FieryKitsune** : I feel bad about having to keep getting his wings injured, but he gets healed, so… Anyways, thank you so much! You said such nice things, and that made my day! Real episodes? That would be really cool! I'm working on a drawing of Amaya and Midori, and I'll be posting them on my website soon. Maybe you'd like to look at them when I'm done?   
  
**Katie E.** : There's one story planned after this. If there's one after that one isn't determined yet. If I could think of a plot, then I'd make one. Did you see the DVD where Kurama fell over anime style? He makes a lot of faces like that in Chapter Black. It's priceless.   
  
**miyako14** : As I told Katie E., there is one _planned_ sequel. I might make another one after that if I can think of a plot.   
  
**Naoko-san** : @___@ Why do you keep getting on my ass about every little detail? It's a story! I'm terrible with Japanese grammar! I admit it! If those things bother you, then don't read my stories! Sorry, but you're really making me sad with your talk of my sucky Japanese translations and such. T___T   
  
**Youko** : Now you know! ^_______^   
  
**Story Weaver1** : In my story, they are. In legends, I'm not sure…   
  
**Suzaku no miko** : Thanks! But what does "imao" mean…?   
  
  
  
I don't think that I need to tell you all to review…but if I could break 100 reviews on this story, then I would be soooooooooooooo happy!! 


End file.
